I Must Let You Be Happy
by Bastet Goddess
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have been best friends since pre-K. Now InuYasha wants advice from Kagome on how to ask out her enemy Kikyo. Will Kagome lock her feelings of InuYasha away for his happiness? Or will it eat her alive and end her?
1. Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own an of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**Advice**

_Kagome_

I yawned as I walked towards my first period. Govt. Economics, yay. I was already tire enough, now I was bound to fall asleep in class. But at leas it was entertaining. Hear at Shikon High School, there are humans, demons and half demons that attend here.

I am a human with priestess powers such as sacred arrows, purification, and creating barriers. I am a champion at archery. My friend Sango is a demon slayer. She has great talent with martial arts and weaponry. Her favorite weapon, however, is her hiraikotsu. My friend Miroku is a perverted monk. He specialized in the same things I do, but he doesn't do archery. And he does sutras as well. And then there's…

"Hey, Kagome, wait up!" Shouted my best friend from down the hallway.

I turned around and smiled. Coming towards me was my childhood friend, InuYasha. We had known each other since pre-school, and he also held my heart. But he didn't need to know that. He is a half dog demon who is great with sward fighting. He also uses his claws during combat. He lives with his human mother Izayoi, his dog demon father InuTaisho, and his full demon brother Sesshomaru. Those two were kind of okay when in the same room.

Those two are funny together though. Not to mention that I owe Sesshomaru my life. They have the same father but different mothers. Sesshomaru's mother was cruel. After he was born, his mother told him that she hated the fact that she was even pregnant, and left him to die. InuTasho was furious and immediately cared for his son. He raised him on his own until he met Izayoi when Sesshomaru turned eight. Sesshomaru was very accepting of her too. She treated him like he was her own son, and they got along great. He about sixteen when InuYasha was born. And he was very protective of his little brother. He he! I should know. I use one of their pictures as blackmail whenever they get on my nerves. InuYasha would always obey my command whenever I brought that up.

I grinned when he finally made it to me and he seemed to be tired, "Looks like somebody forgot to set up their alarm clock last night." I said.

He glared at me through his silver locks of hair and his dog ears twitched, "Shut up!" I laughed and we both walked into our class.

We were watching some kind of Biography, so we didn't need to do anything. Out of nowhere, a paper landed on my desk. I quietly took and opened it to see what it said.

_Hey! I need your help with something… really bad! Please help me._

_InuYasha,_

I sighed and then grabbed my pen to write my response.

_Alright, what is it?_

_Kagome,_

I tossed it back to his desk and waited for his reply. A second later it came back and I opened it.

_I want to ask out a girl. And I don't know how to do it!_

_InuYasha,_

My eyes widened, _He wants to ask out a girl? Could he mean me?_ I wrote down my response in a rush.

_Who is she?_

_Kagome,_

I threw it back at him and waited. A second later it came at me. I opened it with shaky fingers, _Please be me! Oh please, oh please! Be me!_

_I want to ask out Kikyo. Can you help me?_

_InuYasha,_

My heart stopped when I read that first sentence. _Kikyo? Why her? _Of all people it had to be, he chose _her_! Did he forget what she did to me last year? She pulled a prank by throwing a bunch of condoms in my locker. Since she's Ms. Popular and I'm Ms. Loser, no one believed me. Except all of my friends. So why is he asking her out now?

I sighed sadly and wrote down my response, _I love him. So I'll make him happy._ I wrote down all of the ideas I could come up with. Small talk, try to become buddy-buddy, be nice, and see if she's ready to take the next step.

After class was over, InuYasha walked up to me and gave me a hug. I blushed but hugged him back. I loved it when he would hug, I felt so happy in his arms. "Thank you," He whispered and I smiled, "for helping get a chance with Kikyo." My smile left my face and I froze. I put my hands against his chest and pushed myself out of his embrace, my bangs covering my eyes. "Kagome?" He asked.

I walked passed him and out of the classroom. Not wanting to look at his face for the time being. "Kagome, wait!" I ran. It was all I could do. I couldn't face him right now. I had to get away. Away from that class, away from reality, away from _him!_

**Thank you for reading, next chapter should be up and running tomorrow!**


	2. It Worked

Disclaimer: I do not own an of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**It worked.**

_Kagome_

I avoided InuYasha as much as I could. I was having some success. Though is it was kinda difficult, because I had him in four of my classes. He didn't quit though, he kept trying to get a hold of me. Nope, if he wants to date Kinky-ho. I'm only giving him that little bit of advice. Anymore would be too painful.

I loved InuYasha so much! Why couldn't he see that? I've been lost in love with him since we first met. Why did I have to watch him fall in love with someone who humiliates me in front of the whole school?

I was in my fifth period, which was Art 4:Studio. I loved this class. I always loved to draw what was in my mind. Everyone had their own private spot in the Art room. I liked to sit in the farthest corner. One problem. InuYasha sits right next to me. _Ugh this sucks!_ I thought.

I was sketching out my newest piece when I felt a poke at my arm. I ignored it for a while, until I felt about ten more. I looked down at the offending object and cast a look at the owner of the clawed finger. "Can I help you?" I asked returning to my sketch.

InuYasha groaned, "C'mon, Kagome, why won't you talk to me?" I continued to sketch, ignoring him. "You and I have been best friends since pre-school and I don't want to loose you! C'mon. Please talk to me." He begged.

I sighed and put my pencil down, and then looked at him, "What do you want me to say?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head, "I don't know, just _something_! You haven't spoken to me since first period when you ran off. Don't you want to know what happened with Kikyo in second and third?"

_Oh no. If you weren't my best friend I would throw my canvas over your head and stab you in the eye! Don't ask what happened, don't ask!_ "What happened?" I asked feeling a clench in my gut.

He smiled, "Well I did the first thing you said, walk up to her and say hi. And she said hi back! She even looked at me. So before looking like and idiot, I asked her if she wanted to be my lab partner, and she said yes! Can you believe it? Kikyo, the most beautiful girl in school is my lab partner in chemistry. What do you think? Should I ask her out now?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

_Don't do it! Don't give him anymore advice!_ "Slow down, Romeo. Don't get all excited, because she said _yes_ to being your lab partner."

His ears dropped, "Way to kill the mood." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "InuYasha. I'm not saying that this is a bad thing, just don't get carried away. Maybe she was just desperate for a lab partner. You never know. I suggest you wait before asking her out. What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, we talked about her favorite shopping mall, lipstick, eye shadow, skirts, shirts…" The list went on and on about Kikyo's favorite stuff.

_What? Nothing about Kikyo's favorite prank last year? About how she stuffed just about ever single brand of condoms in my locker? No? Of course not?_ "I didn't know you were interested in hearing about girl stuff." I said with a grin.

He blushed, "I don't! I just like listening to her talk." He said dozing off into space.

I had to look away, I couldn't stand think about what was going through his head. Whatever it was, I knew it would hurt me. The bell rung and I put away my canvas and sketching supplies. I didn't wait for InuYasha, I just ran to my locker. _Time for Lunch._

My mom packed rice balls, chicked, and a little salad. Yum! I loved my mom's cooking, she had a gift. The only thing she forgot was my favorite Diet Coke with Cherry can, so I had to go to the vending machine and get it. After I pressed the button, I went to grab the can when someone else grabbed before I could. I looked up to see who it was and my mood just got a whole lot better. _Oh great. Just the thing to make my day even worse._

Very beautiful lips smiled evilly at me, "Well hello, Kagome, long time no see."

"Kikyo…hi." I replied, "May I have my soda back?" I asked holding out my hand.

She studied the can and looked in the back of it, "You do realize you'll get fat with this stuff, right?" She said in a disgusted tone.

I rolled my eyes and snatched it from her. I placed it in my bag and looked back up at her. Raising my brown in open challenge.

"Hmph! Tou_chy_. So, Kagome, I hear InuYasha wants to ask me out. What do you think about that?" She asked batting her lashes at me.

_Rub it in my face why don't cha!_ "Yeah and?" I knew that she was aware of my feelings for him. That must be why she's bringing it up.

She held out her hand. In it was a green piece of paper, "Would you be a good girl and give this to him please?"

I looked at the note in her hand and snatched it, "Consider it delivered." I saluted her and walked away towards the table my friends and I sat at.

"Hey, Kagome. Where have ya been?" Asked my wolf demon friend Ayame. My friends and I met her and her boyfriend Koga when we came to high school. They transferred from their old home and came here. Koga was a wolf demon too. And they are betrothed to be married. Good think too, these two were inseperable.

"I ran into Kikyo." I grumbled while dropping my back pack and placing my food on the table.

"Ouch." Said Koga, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"What do you guys got against Kikyo? She's not that bad." InuYasha said sitting down next to me.

_Oh no. Not happening. I am not sitting next to you!_ I scooted further away from and closer to Sango. Ignoring the look he gave me. "I have that whole condom joke she pulled last year. That gives a right to hate her."

"You know, she's got a point." Sango said patting my shoulder. "Pervert!" _Slap!_ "I told you not to touch me there, monk!"

I looked behind her to see Miroku with a new red hand mark on his cheek, "My apologies, Sango. Eh he he."

I suddenly remembered something, "Oh, here." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that Kikyo gave to me. "She told me to give it to you." I tossed it to him and then started to try and open my soda.

InuYasha raised a brown at me and opened the letter. After a couple of seconds he rose up from his seat in a flash and was standing up. "InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha crushed the letter in his hand. _What did Kikyo do? Did she make fun of his crush on her?_ The next I knew a huge smile spread across his face, "Kikyo asked me out!"

"_What!_" Everyone demanded.

"Yeah! In the note she asked me out." He said excitedly. My grip on the soda clip tightened.

We all saw to pale arms wrap around his chest from behind, "What do you say, InuYasha?" Kikyo purred, "You wanna be my new boyfriend?"

InuYasha grinned and turned around to put his hands on her waist, "Hell yeah, I do!"

My finger slipped, opening the soda can and having a miniature explosion. _No!_ I rose out of my seat and left the cafeteria.


	3. Forgotten Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**Forgotten Promise**

_Kagome_

I stayed away from InuYasha for the rest of the day. When the final bell rang I quickly ran to my car to leave. I put the care in reverse and exited the school parking lot. I was in such to get home that I forgot the reason why I hated to coming home.

"Oh great! _He's_ home." _He_ being my uncle Naraku. The biggest jerk, abusive, rapist, drunk ever. Luckily the rape part wasn't used on me. Just the abusive part. I sighed as I put the car in park and grabbed my back pack. He hated it when I got home after him. _Let's see, where will uncle Naraku's fist land this time? Face? No, that was last week. Forearms? Nope, yesterday. Ribs? Yep, more than likely._

I quietly tip-toed up the porch steps and gently put my key into the slot. Slowly turning it to unlock, and then quietly entered. I looked left and right and saw no one. _Maybe he's sleeping._ I thought before a fist connected to my back. I fell face first to the ground and gasped. A large hand grabbed a fist full of my hair and started to drag me into the living room.

"Why are you so fucking late, you slut?" Naraku demanded throwing me to the ground.

"I'm so…sorry!" I gasped as he slapped me across my face.

"Oh, you will be! If you don't start straightening up by next month, I'm bringing my friend over to straighten you up." _Oh please no!_ "Yeah, you remember him don't you? I saw how he was looking at you. And you did too. You know, maybe I should have him take away your v-card. Yeah! If you don't straighten up, I'll have him do that. Oh, and just a heads up, he likes it real _rough._ So get it right!" And there came the kick in the gut. _Why me?_

After he had his fill, he went to he fridge, grabbed four beers, and then plopped himself on the couch. I slowly lifted myself up and limped up my stairs and into my room. I fell onto my bed and cried myself to sleep, _This sucks!_

It has been three weeks. _Three weeks_ since Kikyo asked InuYasha out. And three weeks since InuYasha stopped hanging out with us. He hangs out with the _cool_ kids now. Ever since those two started going out, everyone on the top of the popular food chain went absolutely gaga. Everyone already knew that Kikyo made the top of that chain, so InuYasha is right next to her. Or under her, I couldn't tell.

Anyway, InuYasha and I barely talked anymore. And whenever we do, it's always about _Kikyo_. And he's always canceling our plans. And at the last minute. Even when it's a group thing. Each time he won't show, I get a text saying 'Sorry. Kikyo wants to watch a movie.' 'Not coming tonight, Kikyo and I are going to hang.' 'Can't hang with ya, Kikyo and I are on a date.' And whenever he doesn't, he brings Kikyo along. And that woman never stops talking, especially about herself. While, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga and I are close to falling asleep. InuYasha just keeps staring at her adoringly.

I was at Wacdonalds right now, waiting for him. In art class he thought it would be a good idea to get some lunch at out favorite place. So I agreed and after school I came to meet him. I've been waiting for two ours. No show. Not even a text this time. _I am getting so sick of this!_

"Hey, Kagome." Someone said and I looked up. It was Sango holding a tray with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, Sango." I said taking out my phone to looking to see that yet again I had no messages. "What are you doing here?" I asked without looking up.

She sat down in front of me at the booth I was staying at. "We heard that you and InuYasha made plans, so we thought it'd be a good idea that we'd keep you company."

I raised a brow, "We?" In the next three seconds, all of the seats in the booth became full with all my buddies. "Oh." I said surprised.

"Here, Kagome." Ayame said, handing me a tray. "I saw that you didn't get anything to eat. So I ordered your usual. It's one me."

I gave a little smile, "Thanks. I _was_ getting hungry. Considering I've been waiting here for two stinking hours!"

"You are not the only one who's getting irritated with InuYasha's bailing. We made plans to go to the park and skateboard for a while. Just when I get there, I get a text saying, "Sorry, bro. Can't show. Kikyo wants to hang."

"That happened to me last week, only it was surfing." Koga said taking bit out of his burger.

"Two hours and nothing. That's a record." I said turning my phone off.

"What time did he say to come and meet him here?" Ayame asked.

"Four-o-clock." I muttered."

Miroku cocked his head to the side, "And it is….."

"Six-o-eight." I said stuffing a fry in my mouth.

"What!" Sango demanded.

"Ouch." Koga said.

"That jerk!" Sango said and burger bits flew everywhere.

"Swallow before talking, Sango, please!" I said wiping a burger crumb off my cheek.

She grabbed a napkin and blushed, "My bad. But that still sucks!"

"I know, but hey! It's Kagome's birthday tomorrow. Didn't he promise you that he _always_ come and hang out with you? _No matter what?_" Miroku asked.

A bigger smile spread across my face, "Yeah, he did. As much as he's nuts about Kikyo, I highly doubt he'll forget his promise to you." Koga said smiling.

I took a sip out of my drink, "I think you guys are right. Especially since he knows why it's so important." I shudder ran through as the memory entered my mind. I shook it off, "Thanks guys. You're all awesome."

"No problem!" They all said.

**Next day at school**

As I entered first period I saw InuYasha waving at me from his desk. _Oh you think you can get away with that act last night? Forget it!_ I just raised my brow at him and rolled my eyes as I sat in my desk. The bell hadn't rung yet so I decided to read my book. 'Lover Awakened' (I love that series! I'm not writing any fics of J. Ward's stuff, I read the thing saying she doesn't want her stuff messed with. I'm just giving an example of one of her books. Is that okay? If it's against the rules, I take it off.)

I turned a page when someone walked up to sit on the corner of my desk. I gave an annoyed look at the half demon looking down at me, "Why aren't you talking to me?" He asked.

I put the book down, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not interested in hearing about what you did with Kikyo. Especially _last night_."

He looked at me funny, "I talk about her that much?"

"She's _all_ you talk about." I snapped.

"Oh. Well do you want to know what happened last night?" He edged.

"Well I know what was _supposed_ to happen. But the plans were canceled, and with no notice what's so ever!" I said with an edge.

"Who did that?" He asked concerned.

I raised a brow, "_You_ did that. Remember that you wanted to hang out at Wacdonalds?"

Understanding and recognition dawned on his features, "Uh oh."

_InuYasha_

_Oh crap! I totally forgot about that._ She glared at me with so much fury I shrank in fear, "You thought it would be fun for the _two_ of us to hang at our favorite fast food place. You wanted me to meet you there and wait. And I waited. _For two hours!_"

"Ooops?" I said.

"You are unbelievable." She said getting back to her book.

"Awe come one, Kagome!" I said with my best puppy face. "I'm sorry! I couldn't say no to Kikyo!"

She looked at me and twitched, "I thought you forgot." She said.

_Double crap!_ "Uhhhhhhhh. I got lost in her eyes."

"You haven't hung out with _anyone_ of us since you started going out with Kikyo without canceling on us." She said.

"I just hang out with you guys the other day." I defended.

"Three weeks ago does not count as 'the other day'." She said.

"Has it really been that long." Sigh, "I guess I lost track of time."

"No!" She gasped, "Really?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Very funny. Come on! Is there _anything_ I can do to get you to forgive me?"

She looked up, "There is one thing."

"Oooh! What is it?" I asked.

"Never break your promise to me, and everything will be fine." Then she was still, "Do you what today is?" She asked worried.

I cocked my head to the side, "Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah. But do you know what else?" She said with an edge.

"Nope not really." The bell rung, "Now don't you worry about that promise. It will be fulfilled." I patted her head and then walked to my desk. _Now what was the promise again?_


	4. Terrible Memories and a Broken Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**Announcement! I edited a bit of chapter 1, just a heads up.**

**Terrible Memories and a Broken Promise**

_Kagome_

I was eating my lunch at our table. Miroku was talking about a story in Animal science that was so funny he had everyone's attention. At lease…almost everyone's. My attention was far off. Today was my birthday, my eighteenth to be exact. Not exactly the best day of my life either. It's the ten year anniversary of my family's death.

_Ten Years Ago_

I had just turned in my math homework for my teacher when the bell rung. I quickly grabbed my notebook and pencil and ran to my cubby. It had my name on it and was covered with unicorns and fairies. I pulled out my Sailor Moon back pack placed all my stuff in it, and then I threw it on my back. I noticed InuYasha's cubby was right beside mine so I figured that I'd grab his Pokémon back pack while I was here.

Now it's time to get InuYasha and head for the bus. I walked over to my table again I see that my best friend InuYasha had fallen asleep. Very soundly too. After he turned in his paper, he fell right to sleep. I giggled as I started to poke him, "InuYashaaaa? InuYashaaaa? InuYasha!" I said louder, poking him in his tickle spot.

He jumped up and fell out of his desk, "What? Whoa! Owy!" He yelled when he landed on his face. He sat back up and rubbed his nose to glare at me, "What did you do that for, Kagome?"

I just laughed and handed him his back pack, "School's over, InuYasha, time to go and catch the bus. Come on, you said you would come to my house for my birthday."

He grumbled in annoyance when he put the straps on his shoulders, "How long did your mom and say I could stay over?" He asked, catching up to me.

"Since it isn't a school night, you can stay over until your parent's get off work." I said grinning.

"Hard to believe that you're eight now. Geez, girly, you are so _old,_ birthday gir!" He said sticking his tongue out as we made it to the bus parking lot.

I laughed, "If I'm old, than that makes you ancient because your birthday was three months ago. So, nah nah! Nah nah nah!" I taunted hopping on the bus.

He just rolled his eyes and sat next to me on the bus. "What do you think my family's making for us?" I asked staring out the window.

"If I would guess, it would probably be some of your mother's famous sushi, a cake, and RAMEN!" He said excitedly clapping his hands.

I rolled my eyes, "What is it with you and ramen?"

"It's awesome and you know it! Don't deny the delicious taste of ramen!" He said pking my shoulder.

I sighed and then straightened up as I recognized my street. "Woops, this is our stop. Come on!" I said and grabbed his hand to get off the bus.

"You two kids have good day now. And happy birthday, little lady!" Said the bus driver as we got off.

"Thank you!" I said waving as the bus drove off.

"How did he know it was your birthday?" InuYasha asked.

I shrugged, "Beats me." And then a blaring of sirens started to burn my ears! "What the…?" InuYasha and I both looked up to see a fire truck speeding down Wilson Way. "That's my street!" I yelled as I started to run after it.

"Kagome wait! You don't know what it could be!" InuYasha yelled from behind me.

_Please be okay! Mom, Dad, Sota! Please don't be hurt!_ My thoughts were interrupted when I saw smoke and flames. And the image became clearer and clearer as I got closer and closer. Once the source of the fire finally came into focus, I screamed.

There it was. My house, my home, burning as it was being consumed by flames. I saw many people surrounding it. Neighbors, firefighters with hoses, and policemen. InuYasha caught up to me and gasped, "Oh no!" But I could barely register anything. I was watching my house burn down. "Mom? Dad?" I heard InuYasha ask.

I turned my head in time to a beautiful woman with long black hair run towards us and pull me into her arms, "Kagome, InuYasha, are you two alright?" His mother Izayoi asked.

"We're fine, mother." InuYasha said.

"We came as soon as we got the call." I heard his father InuTaisho say.

I leaned out of Izayoi's arms and looked around, and then realized, "Where's Mom and Dad? And Sota?" I asked looking back up at her.

She didn't answer, she just looked at me with so much dread I almost died on the spot. "NO!" I broke out of her arms and ran to the house.

"Kagome, no!" InuTaisho shouted.

"Mom! Dad! Sota!" I yelled darting under all of the people getting closer to the house. I ran under a fireman and ran faster to the house.

"Kid, stop! Don't go in there!" He shouted, but I ignored him. "Someone grab her!"

I was already running up the porch steps. I was almost at the door, and then… a long strong arm wrapped around my chest and pulled me backwards and lifted me up into the air. I looked up to see that it was InuYasha's older brother Sesshomaru who had pulled away. I struggled in his grasp. "NO! Let me go! Stop it! I have to save them! We can't leave them there!" The higher we went, the smaller the house seemed to become.

Then all of a sudden…_BOOM!_ A huge explosion came out of the house. "NOOOO!" I yelled reaching my hand toward the burning house. That was when I realized that I was crying.

When Sesshomaru finally landed, he held me close to his chest. I couldn't stop my tears from falling down my face. I was sniffling against his shirt as he stroked my hair, "I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered. Sesshomaru was really nice to me, like the older brother I never had. But his words meant nothing at the moment.

I stayed in his arms for the next two ours as everybody around was being questioned. There were reporters and cameramen everywhere! I couldn't get over it. I tried to block them out though. I was too tired and too depressed to think of anything else. InuYasha was sitting next Sesshomaru while stroking my arm. InuTaisho and Izayoi were standing next to us talking about how this must have happened.

"Excuse me!" I heard a woman ask from behind me. Sesshomaru's arms tightened and he cradled my head closer. "May we have a word with the girl?" So it was a news lady.

"I think it would be best if you leave her be. She's had a very difficult day, as you can _imagine._" I heard InuTaisho say with a growl.

"But this could be the best cover story! Come on, it'll be quick! Hey, John, zoom in on the girl there. Hey, Kagome! Tell us, how does it feel to loose your family to such a horrible accident? What is it that you're feeling right now?" She asked as I could feel the microphone behind my head.

"Leave her alone!" I hear someone yell and then heard the mike break. I turned my head to see InuYasha as angry as ever and glaring at the reporter. "She just lost her family! How would you feel?"

"Mam, I suggest you leave." InuTaisho said with an edge to his voice.

More voices of protest went on before I clutched harder onto Sesshomaru's shirt. "Mom, Dad, and Sota. They're all gone!" I whimpered.

"Oh, Kagome." I heard Izayoi say behind us.

"How did this happen, Father?" I heard Sesshomaru ask.

"I'm not sure." Said the powerful deep voice, "I received a call an hour ago saying 'Come to the Higurashi residence at once!' and then the line went dead."

I started getting sleepy. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open. I felt someone stroke my hair and then murmur, "I think we should go home. Kagome has been through too much and she needs a place to stay for a while until the law can find a living family member for her." It was Izayoi.

"I think you're right, my dear. Come, let's go home." InuTaisho agreed.

"Giver her to me, Sesshomaru." Izayoi requested. I felt him nod against my neck and I could feel myself being lifted up and then being placed in the woman's arms. Her lips pressed against my forehead and murmur, "Try to sleep, Kagome dear. You'll need it." After that was said, I let my eyes close completely, and then everything else was hazy.

I don't know how long I'd been sleeping. All I knew was that I was being lifted up stairs, having my shoes taken off, being placed in a bed, and then having the covers go up to my chin. I opened my eyes a little, "Try to stay asleep, Kagome." She murmured and wiped some hair from my face.

"I don't want to have nightmares." I whimpered.

She nodded in understanding, "I know, honey. That's why I'm going to give this to you. It's a pill that will help you go into a deep sleep, so you won't dream. All you have to do is drink it with some water and wait for it to take effect." With that being said, she gently placed a glass of water and small pink pill on the bedside table. "Just take it with your water whenever you're ready to sleep." I nodded and then turned to the side. "I'll leave you, alone." She said before turning off the light and leaving the room.

More tears filled my eyes and I started crying again. _Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I lost my family._ I clutched the pillow to my chest and cried harder. _Oh, Mom, Dad, Sota…I'm so sorry!_

There was a knock on the door and I sat up, quickly wiping my eyes, "Come in." I said with a shaky voice.

The door opened and a familiar silver head and dog ears poked in to the room, "Hey, Kagome." He said.

I looked at him, "Hey, InuYasha. What are you doing here?"

He shuffled his feet before walking up to the bed and held out a small box, "I know you're upset, Kagome. But I wanna give you this. Happy Birthday."

I looked down at the small box, "For me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. When I saw this, I knew it would be the best present for you."

I smiled a small smile and took the box into my hands. I gently unwrapped the ribbon and then tool off the lid. My breath caught. Inside of the little box was a small pendant in the shape of a heart. I took it out of the box and examined it. "Open it." He said.

And with shaky fingers, I did as he said. When I opened it I gasped. Inside of it one side was a picture of InuYasha and I took a month ago. We were smiling and holding victory signs with our hands (Japanese have it as victory instead of peace). On the other side was an engraving. It said '_Best friends stick together no matter what.'_ I clutched it to my chest and felt more tears come down my cheeks, "Oh, InuYasha. I love it. Thank you so much!"

He brought me into his arms in a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry that this all happened on your birthday, Kagome. That's why, starting now, every birthday of yours from now on you and I are going to do something fun together. I don't care if the most awesomest thing is happening, even if I have a girlfriend, you and I are going to make it a day for just you and me! I _promise_ you this."

I hugged him back and cried into his shoulder, "Thank you, InuYasha."

_Present_

"Kagome? _Kagooomeee?_" Someone asked me.

I shook out my daze, "Huh?" I asked as I noticed that it was Sango who was shaking me.

"Do you want your presents now?" She asked grinning and held up a gift bag. Everyone else laughed and then held out their own present towards me.

I started laughing and then nodded, "Sure, who's first?"

"ME!" Sango yelled and put the bag in my hand.

"Alright, Sango. Let's see what's inside." I shifted my hand around inside the bag and then I caught something hard and rectangular. "Hmm." I pulled it out and gasped. "You didn't!" I yelled at her.

"Oh yes I did!" She replied proudly.

"Oh my gosh! The Twilight Graphic Novel Part 1, how did you get this?" I asked looking at the animated Bella on the cover.

"I managed to grab it before Borders closed down." She replied grinning.

I smiled back, "Thank you so much!" I said giving her a hug.

"My turn!" Yelled Miroku tossing over a small box in pink wrapping paper.

I eyed it wearily, "There better not be anything perverted in here, Miroku, or you are in serious trouble!" I warned.

He raised his hands in defense, "I sweat that there is nothing perverted in it whatsoever."

I sighed and then gently unwrapped it. Little by little, a picture was forming under the wrapper. When it was completely unsheathed my eyes became wide. I held up two DVD's in my hand. "I can't believe that you actually got me Hellboy and Hellboy II: The Golden Army!"

He grinned and stretched his arms above his head. "It's true, I am special that way."

Koga rolled his eyes and then handed me a card, "Sorry I didn't get you an actual gift, Kagome." He said with a hint of worry.

I shrugged as I gently opened the card, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind. It's the fact that you care, that's what makes it an awesome present." I took out the card and saw that it had an adorable kitten on it, "Awww! It's a kitty!" I said before opening it. I read out loud, "Dear, Kagome. Ayame and I haven't known you for very long, but you've when the three of us met, it was like we've been best friends forever. We're both really glad to have met you, and hope that you have a happy birthday! XOXOXOXO." I raised a brow at him.

"The XO's were Ayame's idea!" He said waving his hands in front of him.

Ayame just grinned and kissed him on the cheek, "Yep indeedy!" She said and he blushed.

I just laughed and noticed something green inside of it. I took it out and noticed that it was a twenty dollar bill and I gasped, "You did not give me money!" I growled.

"We went halfsies!" Ayame said smiling.

"I am going to kill you both!" I yelled blushing.

"You can do that _after_ you open _my_ present." She said handing me a small box.

I shook my head and opened the little latch. My breath caught as I saw the jewel shine brightly, "Ayame it's beautiful!" I said exasperated.

She nodded, "Since your birthday is in September, I figured that I get something with a sapphire on it. So I got you this bracelet. It also matches your eyes."

I sighed and then put the chain in place around my wrist, "Thank you so much, Ayame, I love it. Thanks _all_ of you! You guys are such great friends."

"It's what we're here for!" They yelled and I laughed.

Once again, for the rest of the day I avoided InuYasha as much as possible. _I wonder what we're gonna do this year. I'll just wait for a text from him and go to our meadow._ Our meadow was a place we discovered when we were kids. We made a promise to each other that it was _our spot_. And no one else was aloud inside. If I had a boyfriend, I couldn't bring him. If InuYasha had a girlfriend, he couldn't bring her either. That's just the way we agreed it to be.

_But what if InuYasha broke his promise and brought Kikyo over?_ A thought haunted me as I put the key into ignition._ No. He wouldn't ever go against our promise. Would he?_ I shook the thought out of my head and drove off.

Once I reached the parking that was about ten minutes away from the meadow, I put it in park and got out. There was a trail in some bushes that lead straight to the meadow. InuYasha and I had discovered it when we were about seven years old. Our parents felt like having a picnic and we wondered off. We used bread crumbs to find our way back just like Handsel and Gretel (spell check?). When we found it, we played there the entire time. And as we got older, we came less and less. But we always came together. Except this time, when I need him most.

I finally reached the meadow and smiled. It was filled with many different kinds of flowers, it was so beautiful. It was as if it went on forever and ever with its beauty. The grass was so high, when we were little we couldn't even see each other when we stood up. I sighed as I sat down on the ground and then lied down. I just like to lay there and feel the cool breeze through my hair. _Maybe he's planning a surprise?_

I heard a little girly giggle in the distance and I froze. I slowly stood up, be stayed low enough where no one could see me above the tall grass. The giggling got louder as it got closer, and then I could hear a man chuckle. As I got closer I began to recognize the sounds.

When I finally realized who it was, I froze. _No!_

Out came Kikyo wearing her favorite skimpy out favorite the bushes and was wiggling her hips. "I _love_ it when you bring me here, InuYasha!" She said spinning around.

Some more rustling came from the bushes and until I saw my, who I thought was my best friend, come out with a wide grin. "And I _love_ bringing you here." He said and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"When did you find this place again?" She asked rubbing her breasts against his chest.

He cocked his head to the side, "Not long after you asked me out."

_What? InuYasha what are you doing?_ I though frantically as I felt tears fill my eyes.

"When I found it I knew it would be perfect for us. _Our_ meadow." He said and then gave a long lingering kiss. I almost lost it right there. Seeing him kiss her broke my heart in two.

She pulled away after a minute and pouted, "InuYasha, you've been distracted all day. What's the matter my, Inu poo?"

He sighed, "I've been thinking about something I promised to Kagome."

I froze on the spot, "What about that slut?" She demanded.

He sighed, "Nothing important, babe. She was talking about making up to bailing on her last night for fulfilling my promise."

"What was the promise?" She asked with an edge and I became anxious.

He shrugged, "I have _no_ idea." Tears left my eyes and I had to cover my mouth to prevent a sob from escaping my lips. He just grinned and murmured, "Who cares anyway?"

"Aren't you worried you might woose her twust?" She asked in a baby voice.

He shook his head, "Nah, not really. I'm sure she'll get over it. Besides when I have you, I don't need her trust _or_ her friendship. So like I said, who cares?"

I couldn't take it anymore, I quickly got up and ran back up the trail. Not caring if they heard or saw me. _It obviously doesn't matter if they're doing this to me and have no consideration of my feelings. How could you, InuYasha?_ I barley made it to the bushes when I heard, "Kagome!"

I new it was him, bit I kept running and running until I made it to my car. I unlocked the door, put the key in, and then drove off. As I drove home, I couldn't stop crying. _How could you do this to me InuYasha? I thought you cared about me! You traitor!"_


	5. What do you mean 'you're done?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**What do you mean 'you're done'?**

_Kagome_

_You're so cruel, InuYasha! So cruel!_ I thought as I drove down a familiar street._ How could you do this to me? Did our friendship really mean that little to you? Did our promises mean _nothing_? And do you really let her call me a slut without standing up for me? What else do you let her call me?_ Tears were coming down so badly, I had to stay like ten miles under the speed limit so I wouldn't crash. When I saw the familiar mansion, I went to the side and parked the car.

More tears left my eyes as I tried to hastily wipe them away. I sniffled some more before reaching to open the glove compartment. _I can't take this anymore._ When I opened it I saw the familiar gold pendant that was given to me ten years ago. I sobbed as I took it into my hand and opened it '_Best friends stick together no matter what.'_.

The engraving broke my heart while reading it. Because I knew that it was a lie. If it were true, InuYasha wouldn't have canceled our plans with me and the others. He wouldn't change plans for his _Kinky-ho's_ sake. He would have stood up for me if she was calling me names. And he wouldn't have brought her to _our_ meadow and claim it as theirs! Nor would he have forgotten the promise he made to me all those years ago.

I sighed as I closed the pendant in my hand and placed it in my jacket pocket. I took out the key and opened the car door. _Now or never._ I thought as I started walking up the steps to the front door of the manor. I gave three soft knocks against the large front doors.

I heard some shuffling coming from the inside before I saw the doorknob jiggle. A beautiful woman with a familiar face opened the door. Once she recognized me she smiled brightly, "Kagome! Sweetheart, I haven't seen you for weeks! It's so good to see you again."

I nodded and tried to smile, no suck luck. "It's nice to see you too, Izayoi."

She frowned and came outside, shutting the door behind her. "Kagome? What's the matter, honey?"

I shook my head and held out my hand, with the pendant inside, "Could you give this back to InuYasha? I can't hold onto a lie." I said.

She took it and as she examined she became amazed, "But Kagome, InuYasha gave this to you…_that night._ Why are you giving this back? And what do you mean 'lie'?"

Another tear left my eye and fell down my cheek, "You know about InuYasha's girlfriend I assume?"

She nodded with a hint of annoyance, "I hate that girl."

I almost smiled and continued, "I found out today that she says stuff about me behind my back to him. More like _witnessed_ it. And he doesn't do anything or say anything about it." I sob escaped from me, "He has been so blinded by her that he has forgotten the promise he made to me."

Izayoi reached out to me, "Kagome, dear, he couldn't forget something has important as that."

"He told her that I didn't matter!" I burst out.

"Kagome?" She asked eyes widening.

I started to shake as the memories from earlier in the day swarmed in my head, "He told her that as long as he had _her_, he didn't need my trust _or _my friendship." I sobbed again, "I love him, Izayoi." I whispered, "But I can't just stand there and watch him be with _her_ and let her talk about me. I just _can't._ Watching him with her hurts me to a point where I feel as though I'm being stabbed right in the heart. And I can't take it anymore, Izayoi. So that's why I'm letting him go. I'm going into home studies as soon as possible. I'm of legal age, so I can transfer myself out. I can't be near him any longer."

I took a deep breath before turning around, "Goodbye, Izayoi. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. And give my farewell to the others as well. But…I doubt InuYasha will even care, so don't bother telling him. Goodbye." I didn't wait for a response. I just ran to my car and then drove off without a second thought. _This is truly the end. I'm officially through._

_InuYasha_

_Crap! Kagome is going to kill me for taking to Kikyo to the meadow. I wonder how much see saw. She probably didn't see much anyway, right?_ My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a stroke on my arm.

"Inu poo? What are you moping about? You've been this way since we left the meadow." Kikyo said as she continued to stroke my arm.

I shook my head, _I'll ask Kagome tomorrow._ "Nothing, babe. Lets go inside." I said and opened the car door. I quickly went around to open her door too. She liked to be treated like a princess, that didn't bother me too much. I was used to it. I liked making her happy. Kikyo is the most important thing to me. Nothing else matters. _Aren't you forgetting something? Or should I say, _someone_?_ A voice taunted in my head. I just shrugged it off and walked Kikyo inside the house.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"InuYasha." Someone murmured and I turned around to see mother standing on the staircase.

"Hello, Mother." I said, and then froze. Something was wrong. She seemed really upset. "Mother?"

Her face was grim, "InuYasha, I need to speak with you." She eyed Kikyo, "_Privately._"

Kikyo huffed, "Why can't I stay? I would like to hear this too. He's my boyfriend so I have a right to hear this."

My mother's face hardened, "This is my house along with my husband's. If we wish for you to leave, you shall leave. You being InuYasha's girlfriend doesn't change that. We have one of our limo's waiting outside to take you home. So I suggest you leave, please."

"Inu poo!" Kikyo whined in my ear.

I looked down at her and smiled. "Don't worry, babe. We'll catch up tomorrow. This seems important."

She sighed, "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned around and walked out the door.

I turned towards mother and gave her a hard stare, "Alright, Mother. This better be good if you're making me have to shoo my girlfriend out of the house."

A hint of anger flashed in her eyes, "You will watch you're tone, young man. You may be eighteen, but you still live under our roof. So you will abide to our rules until you wish to move out." Her look dared me flare back. When I didn't, she pointed to the living room, "Now sit your butt down on the couch and shut up."

I did as she said and plopped myself down. Grumbling the whole way there. "You have my full attention."

She sat on the chair opposite of me, "Good, cause you're gonna need it. First, I'd like to know something. How's Kagome."

I stiffened. _Going right to the throat, huh?_ "She's fine." I said,

She narrowed her eyes, "I haven't seen her in a while. You sure about that?"

"What would you not seeing her have to do with her being alright?" I asked.

She sighed, "Because you used to bring her over all the time. But you haven't done that for weeks. I was wondering if maybe you two had an argument."

"I've been busy, mother. I don't have time to do that stuff." I said.

"You mean busy with _Kikyo?_" She demanded.

She got me, "Yeah with Kikyo."

She shook her head with regret, "InuYasha, there's more to life than Kikyo."

I stood up, "I love Kikyo! She's the most important thing to me. Nothing or no one can compare to her."

She stood up and glared at me, "You shouldn't have to abandon your friends just to be with her. You _can_ have both."

I shook my head, "They never want to hang out."

"Because you are always canceling the plans you make with them, to hang out with Kikyo."

"What's wrong with me wanting to hang out with my girlfriend?" I demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with it. But you have to at least keep in touch with your friends before you loose them!"

"Oh please!" I cried out.

"What if _Kagome_ got tired of being bailed on and decided not to be your friend anymore." She asked with a raised brow.

That struck a nerve and I clenched my fists, "Kagome and I have been best friends since we were little kids. She would never end our friendship, no matter what."

Her features softened, yet instead of anger her held sadness now, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." She said softly before tossing me a small object.

I caught it in midair and gave her a confused look. When I looked down and opened my hand to see what was inside my breath caught. _No._ It was the pendant. _The_ pendant. The one I gave her on her birthday ten years ago…the day that I… that I…

"InuYasha, what is today's date?" Mother asked me.

My hand shook, "September eighth." I whispered, "Kagome's birthday. The ten year anniversary of her parent's death. The day that I made the promise to her." My head dropped as my bangs covered my eyes. "Did she forget this here? Please tell me that she forgot it."

"She came over about an hour ago, InuYasha. She didn't forget it. She gave it to me to give back to you. And she said that she doesn't want to keep something that's a lie." Mother said.

I shook my head, "What lie? Best friends do stick together no matter what! How is this even a possible lie? We've been best friends forever."

"You haven't been a very good best friend to her for the past few weeks, InuYasha. You've been so blinded be Kikyo, that you even _forgot_ about the promise you made to her on the worst day of her life."

"She's forgiven me for mistakes before! She'll do it again." I reasoned.

Mother shook her head and turned to leave the room, "There was never a mistake this deep, my son. I think you've wounded her to the point where she _won't_ forgive you."

"That can't be!" I said.

"It is." And with that being said, she left the room.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door. My pocket buzzed and I took out the offending object. My Iphone said I had a new text message from Kikyo. I opened it and it said 'so? wut did she say?'. I sighed as I text back a reply 'don't worry 'bout it. c u 2marrow'. I placed it down on my bedside table and sat down on my bed.

I kept staring at the pendant that given back to me. The reason I gave it to Kagome was for reassurance of our friendship. But she gave it back ten years later. _Did I really hurt you that much, Kagome?_ I thought occurred to me and I picked up my Iphone again. I dialed the familiar numbers and then held it against my ears. Since my hearing was extra good, I didn't need to hold my phone at the top of my head. It was ringing. _Pick it up, Kagome. Pick it up. Please. Please don't give up on me!_

It went straight to voice mail, _Hey! This is Kagome and-InuYasha! Put that down!_ I Could hear myself laughing in the background._ Quit it. Hey! Watch where you throw that thing! Ugh! Anyway, I'm not here right now so leave a message after the beep. I said put that down!_ I heard some more laughter and then a _BEEP! _"Kagome, it's me. Listen, I really need to talk to you! _Please_ call me back."

I don't know how long I sat there waiting for a reply. I called six more times trying to get her to answer. Nothing. _Have you really given up on me, Kagome?_

I couldn't take it anymore. It was time to take matters into my own hands. I left my phone on the table and then opened my window. I took a deep breath and then jumped out. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I ran towards the direction of Kagome's house. I would have taken the car but that would have took longer to get to her house then needed be. This one of the many quirks of being a half demon, super speed.

After about ten minutes I could finally see her house. The light to her room was on so that meant that she was still awake. I slowly climbed the vine ladder that covered the side of the house. When I reached the top was when I saw her. But when I did, my heart broke. She was sitting on her bed, hunched over and…crying.

I frowned. I hated seeing her cry. I hated seeing her cry then, and I hated it now. Seeing her like this reminded me how much I cared about her. How much I wanted to protect her. _Please work!_ I lifted my hand and tapped a claw on the window twice.

She immediately looked up and her gaze met mine. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. There were dried tears on her cheeks that were being covered by new ones every few seconds. Her eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger. Hurt and betrayal showed on her features. And it was all because of me.

"Kagome?" I asked gently.

She stood up and walked over to the window. The glare never leaving her eyes, "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

I flinched at her coldness, "You wouldn't answer my calls."

"I had no reason to answer you."

I frowned, "Can I come in?

"No." She said.

I nodded. "Alright. But there's something that I don't know. Why did you give Mother the pendant to give back to me?"

Her jaw dropped in amazement, "You honestly don't know?"

The obvious was blaring in my brain, but I kept denying it, "Please just tell me."

She whispered, "You don't get it do you?"

I froze at her tone. "Get what?"

She took a deep breath and then straightened her posture. Her eye met mine with determination, "I'm done, InuYasha."

My eyes widened and I stopped breathing, "Wha…what do you mean done?"

"I mean that. I'm done. I can't be your friend anymore. I refuse to live a lie." She said and more tears left her eyes.

My heart began to pound and my grip on the latter tightened, "Kagome, _no._ _Please_ don't do this. I need you, Kagome!"

She shook her head and whispered, "No you don't."

"Yes I do! You've been my best friend forever, Kagome, I can't loose you." I begged.

"You betrayed me, InuYasha. In more ways than one. I can't just pretend it didn't happen." She said.

"Please just tell me what I did and I'll make it better! Come on, just let me fix it. Don't ruin our friendship over this."

"If anyone ruined our, friendship it was you!" She yelled.

"Tell me what I did!" I demanded.

"Everything!" She snapped.

I froze, "What?"

She took a deep breath and went on, "Ever since you started dating Kikyo, you stopped paying attention to me and the others. You bailed on me and the others whenever we would make plans, just so you could hang out with Kikyo. But what you did today was unforgivable! You've been so blinded by Kikyo, you forgot what day it was today, and the promise that you made to me years ago. And to add to that, you took Kikyo to _our_ meadow! Telling her that you found it not long after you two started going out, that was despicable. And you let her call me a slut behind my back! But that was only the beginning."

I started talking frantically, "Kagome, please! I'm sorry I took Kikyo there! And that I forgot about my promise. But can make it up to you. But I need your trust in order for this to work! Please."

"You don't want it." She whispered turning around.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You said yourself. Not three hours ago. You don't need my trust or my friendship. As long as you have _Kikyo_, you don't need me. Well, I have good news for you. Now you don't have me. Not anymore."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I placed my hand on the glass. "Kagome, _please._"

She grabbed some type of string that was hanging next to the window, "Have a good life with Kikyo, InuYasha. You two are perfect together." And then the shade pulled down. Blocking my view of my no longer best friend.

"_Kagome._" I whimpered, my claws dragging down the window. I was a zombie for the rest of the night. I walked home and climbed up into my room and just lied in my bed.

_I can't believe it. I lost her. Kagome. How could I be so stupid? _I grabbed my head and roared, "KAGOME!" I knew then that I was crying. Tears were overflowing. I haven't cried in fourteen years. When I was it was my first day of pre-schcool.

_Fourteen Years ago_

"Ha ha! Stupid half breed!" I a boy was yelling at me while pointing.

I was on a swing when other kids from the class surrounded me, "Look at those ears!"

"They're ugly!"

"I wanna touch 'm!"

One of the boys pulled on my ears and I yelped, "Ow! Stop it!" I tried to pry their hands off, but it wouldn't work. "Please stop!"

"Aww. What's wrong, freak? Gonna cry to your mommy? Huh?" He started laughing again and then pushed me off the swing.

"Hey, leave him alone!" I heard a girl yell.

The boy that had been pulling on my ears stopped to glare at the girl. "You standing up for a freak?"

I looked up and could see a girl about my age standing in front of us, hands on her hips and angry. She had black hair that went to her chin and big blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress that fell to her knees with white clip-on shoes. She narrowed her eyes at the boy, "No, I'm standing up for a boy who's being bullied for what he is!"

"Well too bad. Get him!"

I pushed him off before he could grab me and jumped off the swing. I looked around and ran off in another direction. I ran to the back of the school and curled into a fetal position and let myself cry. _I hate being a half demon! I hate it!_

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up and saw that it was the girl from before. She had look of worry on her face as she watched me. I sniffled, "No. Why are you talking to me?" I asked.

She looked shocked, "You're sad. That's why. You look like you could use some company."

"But…I'm a _halfbreed._ Don't you care that I might taint you or something?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled, "Nope. I'm not like those other people. I'm actually the opposite. People make fun of me because I can't control my priestess powers very well."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

She shrugged, "The same thing that's wrong with you." I looked at her funny and she sighed, "_Nothing!_ It's them. They make fun of us because they can."

"I still understand why they would make fun of you as a human. It just too mean." I said.

"It's mean of them to make fun of you too." She said and I sighed. We just sat there for a little bit. I suddenly felt some kind of cloth rub against my cheek. I looked up to see a handkerchief wipe away my tears. I gave the girl questioning and she just frowned, "Don't cry anymore, okay? I'll be here for you. I'll be your friend."

My eyes widened, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yep. My name's Kagome. What's yours?"

I swallowed before answering, "InuYasha."

She smiled, "I like it. I think you and I will be great friends."

I smiled too, "Thank you. I've never had a friend before."

"Well that changes today." She answered.

_Present_

_InuYasha_

More tears fell down from my cheeks as I remembered that day. _She was there to wipe away my tears back then. But she isn't here to wipe the tears I have now. Because I lost her._ I curled into a ball on my bed and let the tears continue to fall. I didn't care anymore. I didn't have anyone to comfort me. I was _alone._

**The End!**

**Lol I'm just kidding! Get ready for another chapter coming soon!**


	6. She's doing what?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**She's doing what!**

_Kagome_

"So, Ms. Higurashi, here is the form you asked for. Just sign your name here, here, and here. Then I need you fill out the information of what home-schooling program you're going into, please." The attendant said giving me the three forms. I was in the main office of the school, signing papers for my release. I was going into home studies. I can't stay here any longer. Not with _him_ here. Yes, I had my other friends. But I can't be anywhere near _him_ without wanting to burst into tears. It's just not possible.

I took a pen from the desk and started to fill out the information when the attendant woman spoke up, "Don't you wish for your guardian to have a look at these first?" She asked.

I froze in a mid-signature and looked up at her with a hard stare, "I'm eighteen years old now. I'm of legal age so he has no say."

Her eyes widened but she didn't push the manner. Smart woman. I didn't want to bring my uncle Naraku into this. No way in _hell!_ My life! My choice! I finally finished the rest of the paperwork and handed it back to her. "Thank you for your time, Miss. Now I will go to the library and return my textbooks." I tightened my backpack on my shoulders and was about to leave the office and then…

"One moment, Ms. Higurashi!" She yelled. _Oh great! _"I need you to go to your first period before anything else so you can give your teacher this."

_Step one: Sign release and transfer forms. Done. Step two: Give this paper saying that I'm leaving to Mr. Toraku. In motion as of right now. Step three: Go to the library and return textbooks. Gonna have to wait for a little bit longer. Step four: Leave campus without _him_ seeing me. Might be a challenge._ I sighed as I walked down the hallway toward my class. I cringed when I heard the bell ring for first period. _I can't avoid it. I'll be seeing _him_ in there. Now or never._ At lease I don't need to talk to him. Not that he wants to talk to me. Why would he when he has that slut _Kinky-ho._ Yeah, he doesn't need my friendship or my trust.

_InuYasha_

_Earlier_

I couldn't stop the tears from leaving my eyes. Wiping them was a waste of effort because they would just be replaced by more to come. The only person who could actually wipe them away and keep them at bay was forever out of my reach. But it was because of me. I have been so busy with being popular as Kikyo's boyfriend, that I didn't realize that I was pushing my friends away.

I have been bailing on them, changing plans, never calling or texting, except to say I can't show up to something. My friends have all gotten tired of it so they gave up. Except for Kagome. We have been best friends forever. Everyone else pretty much gave up on me, not that I noticed. But never Kagome. Never. At least that's what I thought. Until last night.

I did the unforgivable and broke my promise to her. I had promised her ten years ago on her eighth birthday that her and I would always hang out for her birthday. Just the two of us. Not only was it because it was her birthday, it was because it was the day her family died in a fire. She needed the support of her best friend. And I forgot all about it. Why did I forget? Because I was with Kikyo in the meadow where I should have never taken her. The meadow was where Kagome and would stay to just relax and hang out together. But I, once again, betrayed her trust on me. Little did I know that that was the last straw.

I knew that I had pushed her, but I had no idea how _far_ I had pushed her. She has finally made it to the edge. I held up a tiny medal object in my hand. A pang of agony stabbed me in the heart. Kagome came over last night and gave my mother something to return to me. The one thing that broke my heart. She gave mother the pendant I had given to her all those years ago to return it to me. On it, it said, '_Best friends stick together no matter what.'_ Kagome said that she couldn't live a lie. The lie being us as friends. She felt as though it was a lie. And it all was my fault.

I would have never believed that I could have hurt Kagome enough to have her end our friendship. No, I never thought I would hurt her at all. The thought of hurting Kagome pained me to the point of insanity. And I did it by the worst. I had chosen Kikyo's relationship over Kagome's friendship. I let Kikyo insult Kagome up and down and never say anything or do anything to stop it. I just stood there and smiled at her like it was nothing. Like I was enjoying it. And…I think I was. I was enjoying being a jerk. I had totally changed. For the worst. Look where it had gotten me! I lost Kagome! The most important person in my life. How could I have been so stupid?

These were the words that haunted my mind until I finally fell asleep. But it didn't stop there. No, now it was time to dream.

I was standing at the top of a hill. The strong wind blowing my silver hair off my shoulders. The fresh breeze felt so refreshing. And what made this tremendous day even better then anything else, was the lovely woman that was here by my side. I looked down at her and smiled. _Kagome_. My wife, my mate, was here with me. Right were she belonged.

But there was something wrong. She was staring off into the distance with a small frown on her face. Something was on her mind. I gently stroked her hair and murmured, "Mate? What's the matter? Why are you upset?"

She sighed and then asked in a tiny voice, "InuYasha?"

My ears perked up, "Yes, Kagome?"

She looked down and her bangs covered her eyes, "Do you love me? Honestly?"

I gaped in amazement and then pulled her into my arms. My face buried into the crook of her neck, "How could you ask such a thing, Kagome? Of course I love you. I always have. If I didn't I would have never mated with you." My eyes softened, "I wouldn't have asked you to be the one to bear my pups, either. I still want to do that with you."

She sobbed into my shirt, "It doesn't seem like it."

I pulled back and grasped her chin, "I'll prove it to you." I said as I began to pull her face closer to mine. Her lips only a breath away. My grip on her body tightening

Then the unthinkable happened. She pushed against my chest and then pulled herself out of my grasp and turned her back to me. "You _don't_ love me, InuYasha." She stated whimpering. "I know you don't."

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" I demanded. Why was she acting like this? What could I have done to make my mate so upset?

She turned around to look me in the eye. Hers were filled with tears, "I've seen you with _her!_ Don't deny it! I have been seeing you go to her behind my back. That's how I know that you don't love me. At least not anymore."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She actually believed that I was being unfaithful to her? With who? Who was this _her_ she was referring to? "Kagome, I have never been-"

"Inu_Yasha_!" I heard come from an annoying voice. _Who the hell…? No!_ Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Kikyo came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I missed you, InuYasha. Where have you been? You're usually not this late when you come to me."

My eyes widened, "Kikyo? What the hell are you doing? Get off!" I yelled trying to push her off.

She held on tighter, "Not until you tell me why-oh!" She stopped struggling and then looked at Kagome. "Did you finally tell her, InuYasha?" She asked.

"Tell her _what_?" I demanded.

She looked back to me and grinned, "About what we've been doing all this time, InuYasha. Remember? Almost every night you have been coming to me so I could give you the pleasure in bed that _she_ can't!" She looked back at Kagome. "He's quite an animal isn't he? I just love what he does to me. Not that _you_ would know. He doesn't feel like he could give you something you could handle. Face it, girl. He doesn't love you. If he did, he wouldn't be coming to see me. And if you ever became pregnant, that would push him away even further away from you, and closer to me."

My heart broke as Kagome sobbed and fell to her knees, "I knew it! You _don't_ love me! You have been going to her even though we were mated. How could you?" She demanded.

"I never did anything with her!" I reasoned, "I love you, Kagome!"

"Stop lying to me I can't take it anymore!" And with that, she ran off into the forest.

"Kagome!" I reached out towards her but an arm held me back, "Kikyo, you wench. Let me go!"

"She's finally gone, InuYasha." She said, "Now you don't need to worry about being caught anymore. Come now, let's go back and have some fun."

"Not on your life!" I then shoved her off, which made her fall to the ground. "I love Kagome! She is the only one that I will ever make love to. There is no way in hell I would ever sleep with you! Not even if the any of the races depended on it!" With that being said, I ran off to look for Kagome.

I searched for her all night but found nothing. She was nowhere to be found. Where on earth could we be? I decided that it was best to return to the village. Maybe she went back to our hut? I had no idea. I just hope that I can get her soon enough and explain everything. I need her back in my arms. _Now!_ I can't stand another moment without her.

By the time I made it back to the village. I knew that something was wrong. All of the village people appeared to be beyond depressed. What the hell happened? Did someone die?

"Master InuYasha!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see the headmen run towards me.

"What's the matter, headmen?" I asked.

"There has been a tragic incident. I suggest you come with me." He said.

I nodded, "Of course."

We walked up toward one of the center huts. Then we stooped at the one in the corner, where we kept the newly deceased. "Oh no. Who died, headmen?" I asked.

The headmen shook his head in pity, "I believe that you must see who it is for yourself, Master InuYasha."

_Did I know this person?_ I thought as I walked closer to the hut. Then a familiar scent struck my nose like a tidal wave. _This can't be right. Please tell me that this is not what I think it is._ I pushed the bamboo curtain out my way to and then I froze. "Ka…Kagome?" I whispered as I felt tears build up in my eyes.

I could barely see the elderly woman arrange some sort of powder next to the corpse. The corpse of my mate. The woman looked up at me in regret and whispered, "Master InuYasha."

I fell to my knees and took Kagome's hand in mine. I pressed it to my face and had to hold back a flinch, "So cold. As if she were _frozen._ What _happened_ to her? How long has she been dead?" I asked.

She frowned even deeper, "Judging by her body temperature and such, I believe that she has been dead for about eight hours now. She jumped off of the cliff north of here." She tool in a deep breath before continuing, "She ended her own life."

I looked up at her and snarled, "That's a lie! Kagome would never kill herself!"

She shook her head "We found her in the river not an hour ago, Master InuYasha. There were no signs of struggle on her or near the cliff. She left the world of the living on her own free will to enter the realm of the dead."

Eight hours ago. Not long after our last confrontation. _Kagome! I hurt you that bad? Please no!_ I couldn't stop the tears. I dropped Kagome's hand to pull her upper body into my arms. I cradled her head against my chest as I started to sob uncontrollably. "Kagome." I whimpered.

"I must also regret to inform you, Master InuYasha, that…she was…with…_child._ She was carrying your child within her womb. She was at least one month along." The old woman said.

My eyes snapped open and I looked at her, "What? She was pregnant?"

She just nodded and then looked away.

I looked back down at the motionless face I held against my chest. I then placed one of my hands on top of her lower abdomen. Then, in a painful whisper, "You were pregnant, Kagome? You were pregnant with my pup, and you didn't tell me? Why, Kagome?" I yelled as I clutched her body closer to me. "Kagome please wake up! Say something! I'm so sorry! I don't know what Kikyo was talking about I swear."

I started to walk back and forth, holding on to the two lives that I had just lost. _What did I do? What could I have possibly done to make my mate end her life? And why didn't she tell me that she was carrying my pup? Was that also one of the reasons she's been so distant lately? Was she worried that I would have been angry with her and grow to hate her. Is that why she ended her life._ I sobbed even harder as I collapsed on the floor, pulling her with me. _Kagome. My love. My wife. My _mate!_ She's gone. Forever. Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…_

"Kagome…Kagome…KAGOME!" I shouted as I sat up in a rush. I was panting and sweating. I looked around and recognized that I was still in my room. My posters on the wall, familiar red wallpaper, me desk, computer, laptop, fifty inch plasma screen, my bed (which was drenched in sweat just like me), my nightstand, backpack, X-BOX 360 Live, Playstation 3, and my alarm clock that read 6:45 A.M. and was beeping like crazy. Out of annoyance I slammed the thing off. Now just about everything else was peachy king.

I blew out a sigh of relief as I laid my head back down on my sweat-soaked pillows. _Thank you _gods!_ It was just a dream. Kagome is still alive. I haven't lost her…yet._ I the realization hit me like a punch in the gut. _That's right._ Kagome was alive, but she wasn't my friend anymore. That was just as painful. Before I knew it I was sobbing again and letting the tears fall.

"InuYasha?" I jumped at the knock on my door and kind voice that came from the other side of it. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" I recognized the woman's voice as mother.

I sighed, "I'm fine, mother."

"May I come in?" She asked.

"I rather you didn't." I said.

"Well too bad. I'm doing it anyway." After that, she turned the knob, opening the door, and then walked in to sit next to me on the bed. "Did you have a nightmare, InuYasha?"

I nodded, "I did. I dreamt that Kagome and I were mates, and that she was pregnant with my pup. I was very happy. But Kagome started going on asking me if I really loved, because she thought that I didn't. I tried to reassure that it wasn't true, but she wouldn't believe me. Then, Kikyo came in and ruined everything. She pushed Kagome to the point to where she couldn't take it anymore and jumped off a cliff to end her own life. And ending the life of our unborn pup with her. She believed that I was unfaithful to her. Even though we were mates. Why would she think that? She's so smart. But she believed all of Kikyo's words."

I chuckled a bit, "The dream reminded of how Kagome said goodbye. She went on about how I was ignoring her and everyone else. How I broke my promise and let Kikyo do as she wished and did nothing to stop her from insulting my friends behind their backs. Especially hers. And she was right."

My mother froze next to me and then grasped my shoulders in a firm grip, "InuYasha, do you know what this means?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No."

She exhaled in frustration, "Your dream was based off of what happened last night, correct?" She asked.

I nodded in confusion, "Yeah?"

"You've have already lost Kagome's trust in you and friendship thanks to Kikyo. In you're dream she lost her trust in you, and her _life_ by killing herself because of Kikyo. What do you think will happened if Kikyo pushes Kagome farther then she already has?"

The realization hit me, "You don't think Kagome will kill herself do you?" I asked in a shaky breath. At my mother's grim face and silence, I began to shake, "No! She can't do that. Doesn't she know who she'd be leaving behind if she did that?"

My mother shook her head, "I'm sure she would. But a girl can only take so much, before she feels as though she has nothing left. If she ever began to feel that way. Then she will search for a way to end her pain so she can find peace. In death, where her problems will not be able to reach her."

I felt my demon blood boil at the thought, "I will _not_ Kagome kill herself. I bet my life on it." I looked away. "That dream made realize something that I should have noticed a long time ago. I…I love Kagome. I always have. I don't what made me look the other way and gaze at Kikyo. What was going through my damn mind?"

I clenched my fists. "I'm ending my relationship with Kikyo today. Then I'll take the next step. I don't care how long it takes but I _will_ gain Kagome's trust again. And when I do I'll take the next step with her." I small smile lit my face, "Then, hopefully not long after, I'll make her _mine._ She will become my mate. I don't know why it took me so long to realize this. But I know that we are meant to be together. She was meant to live with me, so we could have a future together. Forever."

Mother wrapped her arms tightly around me and held me close, "I'm so glad that you came to your realization, my son. I was worried that you were going to miss out on it. But please, be quick. Before you completely lose her." She let me go and then left the room.

I got up out of my and looked out the window. The first rays of the sun coming over the mountain peeks, "Soon, very soon, Kagome. We _will_ be together. This is a promise that I will _not_ break."

_First Period_

The final bell had just rung so we were all perched in our seats, waiting for our teacher to get on with the lecture. My left was cheek burning from a recent slap I just got from my now _ex_-girlfriend. That's right. Ex. She wasn't too happy with me when I broke up with her in front of the whole cheer squad and football team. Oh well

My leg was bouncing up and down in worry. _Where the hell is Kagome?_ I couldn't help but think. Before the bell rung I had wondered all over campus looking for her. No such luck. _Damn it!_ She was probably avoiding my sorry ass. Not that I blame her. But that wasn't the only thing. She wasn't here. She was always in class before I was, unless something happened. But what could it be?

Just as I was beginning to lose hope, she came in. I almost jumped out of my seat to run up to her and hug her but something was wrong. She didn't have her back pack or any of her notebooks. And the face that she wouldn't look at me made my heart clench. She did have all of her textbooks and some kind of paper with her though. She walked up to Mr. Toraku and handed him the paper.

He took it cautiously and then read it. Once he was done his eyes widened, "Kagome, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked and my curiosity arose.

She sighed, "I know that I'm sure that I'm tired of answering that question."

Mr. Toraku just shrugged and signed the paper, "Well we'll all miss you." He said. _Miss her? What is going on?_

Kagome frowned, "I highly doubt that." She said. _Ouch. Where the hell is she going? Some kind of trip?_

She left the classroom without saying another word. Completely ignoring my presence. Surprise surprise. I soon as the bell rung I went out into the hallway and grabbed one of the students who sat in the front row of our class, "Please don't hurt me!" He said whimpering as I brought against the wall.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Get a grip I'm not gonna hurt you. I just have a question."

He raised a brow, "Alright. What is it?"

"Were you able to see what was on that paper Kagome gave Mr. Toraku to sign?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

I raised a brow, "So what was it?" I pressed.

He shrugged, "It looked like a transfer paper. It said that she's transferring into homeschooling."

My eyes widened, my breathing stopped, and my fists clenched before I demanded., "She's doing what!"


	7. Plan Foiled

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**Plan Foiled**

_Kagome_

_That was close!_ I thought. I had just left the classroom and was headed towards the library. If I had stayed in that class room any longer, who knows what would have happened. I could feel his eyes on me as I was talking to Mr. Toraku. I knew that he must have been wondering what I was up to. Well too bad. He made his choice when he decided to leave me in the dust. Now he's getting what he always wanted. A life with _Kikyo_.

The librarian was nice to me when I came in. She just asked for the books and my student ID so they would be check-in and that I wouldn't be charged for them. Quick and easy.

_Finally! _I thought._ Now all I gotta do is leave._

"Higurashi!" Someone yelled after me. _I know that voice._

I slowly turned around to face my caller. And there down the hall was the woman I hated most. "Kikyo." I said grimly.

Her eyes narrowed and she said, "You stupid bitch."

My jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

She pointed a finger at me, "It's all your fault! I know it is!"

Now I was confused. "What could _possibly _be my fault?"

"You told InuYasha, didn't you?" She demanded.

"Told him _what?_" I replied. "Do me a favor and tell me what I said. I haven't spoken to him since last night.

"You told him about Naraku!" She said. "You told InuYasha what Naraku and I have been doing together!"

My brow rose, "You mean my uncle?"

She pursued her lips, "So you didn't tell him. Which means you don't know. Well this just makes things a whole lot better."

I looked at her in disgust, "You've been sleeping with my uncle? Gross!"

She smiled, "Your uncle isn't Naraku, Kagome. Your uncle's name is Toshi. He just took Naraku's name to hide himself from the police. The _real_ Naraku is the man that I have been cheating on InuYasha with."

I clenched my fists, "How long have you been cheating on InuYasha?" I demanded.

She tapped her chin. "Well you see, Naraku and I had already been seeing each other before I asked InuYasha out. But we thought it would be fun to tear him apart. But since he broke up with me this morning it was ruined!"

"Now now, Kikyo, my dearest." Said a dark voice coming from behind her. I began to feel a strong demonic aura. Just then a man with long black wavy hair and red eyes came from behind her and engulfed her in his arms. "Let's not scare away our new toy yet."

I gaped in disgust when his hand went down under her shirt to grab her breast. She moaned before looking back at me and saying, "Kagome, meet the _Naraku._ Then _real_ Narkau. This is the friend your uncle Toshi was always referring to. The friend that likes things rough."

I wanted to hurl, "You guys are sick!"

Kikyo grinned as _Naraku_ began kissing her neck before saying, "Kagome, you have been a pain in my ass long enough. Tonight, I am going to have Naraku go over to your house… and _rape_ you while I watch."

Naraku gave a long slow lick to her neck before looking up at me, "I'd do anything for Kikyo. You must be special. She's had me torture a few people before you. But never rape. But I shall enjoy torturing you." He looked down at Kikyo, "Would you like to join us, my love?"

Kikyo smiled evilly as she let him stroke her breast. "I would love to." She purred.

I didn't wait to hear anything they were going to say next. By now I was already running down the hall. Towards the exit. I couldn't stay there. I had to get home and place a barrier around my house. And I had to do it fast.

I was almost at the door when I was thrown sideways against the doors. I coughed and tried to lift myself up when a taunting voice reached me. "Leaving so soon, Kagome?" Kikyo sneered.

I looked up to see her looming over me. She was smiling with triumph as I lay there crumbled at her feet. "Damn you!" I shouted as I blasted some of my priestess powers at her.

"I don't think so." Naraku said the next moment, covering Kikyo with a barrier to block my attack. "Can't have you hurting my love, now can I? You will pay for trying to harm her."

I glared up at him, "It's called 'self defense'! Look it up. She attacked me first. I was not just about to sit here and let her get away with it."

He just smiled, "And I'm not going to allow you to get away with harming the woman that I love." And with that, he picked me up by my hair.

I gasped as I tried to pry his hands off, "Let go of me!"

He looked back at Kikyo, "My love, would you like to do the honors?"

I looked to see Kikyo smile back at him, "I would love to, Naraku." She walked up to me as I began to struggle harder out of his grasp. But it was no use. He was too strong. Kikyo grasped my face forcefully as she glared into my eyes with so much hatred I almost lost my breath, "This is for being the nosy little brat that you are!" And with that, she slapped me across the face. Once. Twice. Over and over. Back and forth. Then she started kicking me in the gut.

Behind the terrible ringing in my ears, I could here their laughter and snickering. They were enjoying this! But this pain wasn't a stranger. No, I was used to my uncle beating me on a weekly basis. But this still hurt. Especially when Kikyo told me that she was using InuYasha. Hoping to destroy him! How could she do that? Didn't she know how much he cared about her?

I chuckled despite another slap in the face. That's why she did it. Because she wanted him to care. She wanted him to cares so tat he would be crushed. That was what she wanted. More than anything. Was this a hobby? Making people's lives miserable? I mean I already knew that she was a bully. What with that condom joke last year. But this is evil! Well she better be prepared. Because now I'm beyond pissed.

"Let go." I said when Kikyo stopped her hand in mid-strike.

"What was that?" Naraku asked. He pulled on my hair to make my face level to his. "Speak up, Kagome. We can't hear you."

I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes, "I said 'let go'!" And with that, I reached into the deepest part of my soul. Concentrating on all of the training I have done in the past for my power to reach its peak. And I let it out. There was a loud _whoosh_ along with a pink light and then Naraku and Kikyo were shoved away from me. They both hit the wall in front of me.

I didn't wait for them to regain the posture because I got up and started running again. As soon as my power had been released, it burned Naraku's hand, forcing him to release my hair. It was long enough for me to finally to reach my car in the school parking lot.

My blue Honda. Took a lot of birthday money to save up for it. But it was worth it. I've had this baby for a year now, and she hasn't let me down. One of the only things that haven't lately. Now hopefully I can get home before my uncle _Toshi_ does. I've been beaten enough today. I gotta make sure that I lock the door and call the police.

_What was he wanted for?_ I slapped my forehead in realization. _My guess is rape, drunk driving, drugee, abuse, or stalking._ Those six things would fit him perfectly. Maybe he was arrested for all of those reasons. Who knows?

All of these thoughts were swarming through my mind as I drove back to my house. This was bad. This was very very bad! I had to get home quick. Before Toshi did. I swerved around the corner, almost there. Once I got my car in the driveway, I slapped the brake into park and jumped out.

I quickly ran the stairs up my porch to the front door. Nearly dropping my keys multiple times, I put it inside of the lock and turned. Not wasting another second I opened the door to let myself in then slammed it shut. That was last thing I remembered before something hard and solid hitting me across the head…knocking me to the ground unconscious.


	8. Torture and Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**MEGA HEADS UP! THERE ARE A LOT OF ROUGH LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER! LOADS OF SEXUAL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER TOO. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP, GO DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE '**_Kagura__**'**_

**Torture and Rescue**

_Kagome_

Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything. _Where am I? What happened to me?_ I felt a pounding in my head and I groaned. _Oh! What a headache! What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Are you finally awake, Kagome?" Someone asked me and I froze. Suddenly everything came back to me. Kikyo and her secret lover Naraku cornering me at school. The revelation about my uncle. _Oh no!_ I tried to move but when I made an effort all I did was burn my wrists and ankles. That's how I realized that my shoes and socks were gone. I tried to speak but my mouth was covered with duck tape so all that came out was a bunch of _mmphfs!_ "I guess you are."

Whatever was covering my eyes was removed and I could see the source of the voice and where I was. I was in the basement. And the voice was Toshi. "My my, Kagome." He purred running a finger down my cheek. "I gotta say, seeing you all tied up like this gives me a _huge_ hard-on." My eyes widened and to prove his point he rubbed the bulge in has pants between his legs. "_Very_ huge."

"Not yet, Toshi." A voice said behind him. And out came Kikyo. "We still got some things to discuss with her first." She took a seat by the…_bed._ "Well, Kagome, I…_we_ have some good new for you."

I raised my brow at her and thought, _Oh you do, do you? Please do tell!_ _Obviously I have a _ton_ of time on my hands._

She smiled at my look and continued, "The good news is that Naraku is not going to rape you." Just as she said, Naraku came up behind and took a seat right next to her. I raised my brow at her. "I thought about it, and I realized, I don't want my man touching anyone but _me!_ Even if it is raping one of my enemies." To prove her point, she let his hand go up her leg and under skirt. She grabbed the bottom of the chair and moaned. I swear if it wasn't for the dick tape, I would be vomiting all over the floor.

Naraku spoke up next. "The _great_ news, is that Toshi get's to rape you while Kikyo and I _watch._ And you could say _participate_ in a way." He nodded at my expression, "Oh yeah. While Kikyo and I are fucking, we can watch the show. And today's main attraction is your rape, bitch."

After those words, Toshi ripped off the tape on my mouth. I glared at him. "Ouch."

He got right up into my face, "Oh that'll be _nothing_ compared to what I have planned for you, Kagome." To prove his point he ripped my shirt off into shreds. I tried to cover myself, but with my hands being bound, I had no where to move. "Fuck _yeah!_" He said staring at my bra-covered breasts in all. "Those are natural. _All_ natural." He tore off my bra next and I whimpered.

"_Oh._" He moaned as he grabbed my breasts and squeezed them together. "They're just like I imagined. So _fucking_ perfect." His fingers grabbed my right nipped and pinched hard.

"Ow! Stop!" I begged.

I felt a little relief when he removed his hands. But instead of stopping like I'd hoped, he slapped me across the face. _Hard!_ "Stupid bitch. That's nothing. Get a load of _this!_" And then he started taking all of his clothes. _Oh Gods no!_ I had to turn away. I couldn't watch him strip in front of me. But when I turned my head I immediately wish I hadn't.

There were Naraku and Kikyo literally _screwing_ on the _chair._ Her bra was on the floor and her shirt was shoved above her breasts as they bounced she went up and down on Naraku's lap. I could also see that her thong was on the ground next to her bra. She still had her skirt on, but considering where Naraku's hands were, where he was helping her go up and down on him. I could see him squeezing her but cheeks as she rode him. _Gross!_

I felt fingers tangle in my hair and turned my head around. I came back face to face with a now naked Toshi. It took all my will power not to gag, what with his _parts_ so close. "Does watching them turn you on, Kagome."

I glared at him, "You _wish!_"

My ears started ringing again as soon as he hit me again. He grabbed my hair again and got right in my face, "You bet I do! Now _watch!_" He turned my head to face them again. And what I saw was not very appealing at _all!_

"Oh, Naraku!" Kikyo moaned grinding on him.

He grinned up at her and growled, "You like that, baby?"

"Yes!" She moaned.

I tried to turn my head, but Toshi kept it there, "Oh no you don't, Kagome. This needs to give you some pointers on fucking."

Tears left my eyes, "Please don't!"

His grip on my hair tightened and I whimpered, "_Watch them!_"

Kikyo was literally almost climbing on Naraku by now. "Yes, Naraku! Squeeze me harder! Harder! Ah!" She was riding him by now.

Naraku's breath caught and he arched his back as held onto butt tighter, "Fuck me, Kikyo! I…I'm coming!"

She started to pant, "I know! Me too!" She panted a couple more times and then she yelled out. "OH YES!" She fell limp on top of him, shaking.

But Naraku wasn't having it. "Oh no. We're not done yet, babe." He lifted her up his off lap and she groaned which made him grin. "Awe now don't worry, babe. I got something special for ya." He then reached for his bag and pulled out a small box. His eyes met mine and smiled, "This will be a good lesson for you, Kagome. You get to learn about sex toys."

"Ooooh!" Toshi purred in my ear, "Sounds fun, dontcha think, Kagome."

I glared at him through the corner of my eye, "Oh yeah!" I said. "_Tons_ of fun!"

He jerked my head to the side and ground out, "Bitch, don't you give me any fucking sarcasm."

When Naraku took the object out of the box, my jay dropped. It was a plastic replica of a…of a… "Kagome, here I give you a _vibrator._ Sometimes these work better then the real thing." He smirked back at Kikyo "Now get ready, my love. I know you'll love this." And then he…he put it… right into her…my mind went blank and my mouth went down even lower.

"Careful, Kagome." Toshi whispered. "If you don't close your mouth, you might just catch my dick sliding in there. Wait a minute…" He chuckled, "keep it open. I like that idea." I slammed my mouth shut. He clucked his tongue. "Pity."

"Oh, Naraku, yes!" Kikyo moaned as she spread her legs wide and that…_thing_ started to _move!_

Naraku pouted, "Now what I am going to do now?"

She looked up at him, "I don't want to take it out."

He narrowed his eyes, "You know you leave me no choice the, deary!" He then he forcefully turned her around to wear her hands gripped the chair arms and pulled it to the side. It was then I noticed his huge erection sticking out of his pants. And did that thing just _twitch? _He lifted up her skirt out of the way an said, "I believe that this will do." _Oh Gods is he going to…?_ His erection disappeared into her behind and she screamed. "Oh fuck yeah, Kikyo!" He groaned as he slowly went in…and out…and back in. "So fucking tight!" He groaned and bent over her back and grabbed her breasts in his hands, "You like this, baby?"

"Uh huh!" She moaned.

"You like that, huh." He said and then he started to pound into her.

"Yes! Fuck me harder!"

He grinned from ear to ear, "Oh yeah. Much _harder!_"

Toshi chose that moment to turn my head back and almost smack into his erection. I cringed away from it. "Hey, Naraku?" He asked eyeing my pants.

"What?" Naraku demanded, "I'm fucking busy here, Toshi!"

Toshi glared back, "You got anymore vibrators?" _Oh please no!_

I heard Naraku laugh, "They're all small. None big enough to rip her insides and make her bleed."

Toshi growled, "The only thing that'll be making her bleed will be my dick! Just give me one! I wanna see her squirm with one of things inside of her." He said and started to rip off my jeans.

"No please stop!" I begged trying to squirm away.

Toshi caught something small and yellow in his hands and punched me in the gut. I doubled over and coughed up some blood this time, "I said shut up, bitch!" It was the look in his eyes when I noticed that all I had now were my _panties!_ "Now this won't do. I'm going to need to take these _off!_" And with that being said, he ripped them right off.

I slapped my legs closed and I started to cry harder, "Please, Toshi, don't do this!"

He just grinned evilly, "Sorry, Kagome. You have any idea how long I've been _wanting_ to do this? I'm not stopping 'till you are _covered _in my cum." He flipped a switch on the yellow object. "After I put this in you." He then leaned over me and spread my legs my apart, ignoring my struggled to try and not have him see me in my most private area. "You're hairless." He breathed. "Never thought that would happen. Perfect. Almost as if you a little girl. Yummy."

And then he shoved the vibrator inside me. I swear I had never felt so violated. That _thing_ was literally buzzing and moving around inside me. "Oh please, Toshi!" I begged. "Take it out of me!"

He shook his head and laughed, "No way. I've wanted to see you like this for a _long_ time. I looked down in time to see his slimy tongue come out of his lips and drag it up my stomach, in between my breasts, up my throat, and before he went further he grabbed my jaw roughly, "You dare fucking bite me and I'll fuck you in your ass just like the happy couple over there. Right after I shove my dick down your throat, you got that?"

My eyes widened but I nodded. He smiled, "Good girl." Then brought slid his tongue back out and slipped it all over my lips. He gripped my jaw harder, forcing my mouth open, and then shoving his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered as he moaned against my lips. His tongue rubbed all over inside my mouth. Making it very hard to hold back my gag reflex.

He finally released me, leaving a trail of drool coming off of his tongue from my mouth, He licked his lips and moaned, "De_lic_ious." He then stood up, his erection right in my face.

"Remember my friend, Kagome? Now you get to meet him. I introduce you to my dick. Like I said. He likes it real _rough._ And watching you like this is making it hard for him to keep in his load. So get ready." He grabbed his erection in his hand and started to pump. "Oh yes! This is…oh yes…what…I've been…fuck…been waiting for!" His hand jacked a couple more times before his release came, all over my face. "Oh yes!" He groaned, "_That_ was what I've been waiting for. Seeing you covered in my cum. You look so fucking sexy."

I couldn't reply. All I could do is sob. Here I was, being sexually abused by a wanted rapist while my two enemies screwed and watched.

"Yo, Toshi!" Naraku called out.

Toshi glared at him, "What?"

"We need to get cleaned up."

"What the fuck? Why? I want her covered in my come _and_ my sweat. Why would I want to clean up?"

"Because we chould leave her down here for a couple of hours and let her dry up. And she'll be broken by then."

Toshi looked back at me and smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me." He put back his clothes and followed the other two back up stairs. "I'll see you later, baby." He said before closing the doors.

That was when I noticed something peaking from what was left of my jeans. My phone! I twisted and turned, trying to get out of my binds. After a few minutes I managed to get free, nearly slitting wrists and ankles in the process, but it worked! I wiped off my face and slowly crawled over to my phone and flipped it open. My body was pretty beat up so I could barely move. I amazed that my voice still works. Scratchy but I can still talk. _Who should I call? I can't call InuYasha. What'll he think of me once he found out about this? Sesshomaru!_

I quickly dialed in his number and waited for a ring, "_We're sorry. But this phone has been disconnected. Please try again later._" Damn! _Well he _does_ live in Okinawa with his wife and adoptive daughter now. He probably changed his number again._ My eyes widened, _That's it!_ I dialed in a different number with numb fingers. The phone began ring and I waited.

_Kagura_

"I wondered if it'll be a boy or a girl!" Rin mused excitedly as she rubbed my large stomach.

I laughed, "We'll find out when the time comes, Rin. Be patient." I looked down at my large baby bump and rubbed where the baby kicked, "And judging by how _fat_ I am that won't be to far away."

Rin scowled at me, "You know, Mommy, Daddy won't be very happy if he hears you calling yourself fat."

I pouted at her, "I can't even see my own feet! That's sad!"

She looked at me with pity, "I'm only seven and _I_ know that that's normal." She looked down at the feet I couldn't see and giggled, "If you think your tummy's big, your feet can be compared to big foot."

"Why do you think I stick to slippers these days?" I asked. Then I heard the phone ring and groaned. I looked at Rin and smiled, "Rin would you get my phone please?"

She rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the room. On her way there she grumbled, "Geez, if I weren't here for you when Daddy's gone, you'd be lost." And came back to me and gave me my iPhone.

I smiled and kissed her hair, "Thank you, Rin." I looked at the caller I.D. "Oooh! It's Kagome." I slid the unlock touch and put to my ear. "Hello?"

There was some panting and then, "_Kagura._"

I straightened in my chair, "Kagome? Sweety, are you okay?"

Rin tapped my shoulder, "What's wrong?"

I brought my fingers to my lips and shushed her, "Shh!" and brought the phone back to my ear. "Kagome?"

"_Please…_" A sob, "_help me._" She started to cry and my eyes widened, "_I'm very sorry for disturbing you but Sesshomaru's number changed again_. _Bu please…they're going to come back for me._"

"What happened, Kagome? Who is?" I asked urgently.

"_My uncle he…he…_" She started crying, "_did some things to me. I…I can't even say it. While he did it, Kikyo and-_"

"Whoa wait!" I stopped her, "_Kikyo?_ You mean InuYasha's slutty girlfriend?"

She sniffled, "_Yeah, her. Anyway, her and her secret lover Naraku-who by the way is not my uncle, my uncle's real name is apparently Toshi hiding from the law for sexual abuse and what-not- were screwing while watching him…to me…yeah._" She could in a shuddering breath. "_You need to call somebody down here! My battery is about to die and-_" The line went dead.

"Kagome?" I gasped, "Kagome!"

"Mommy what's wrong with Kagome?" Rin asked and started to cry.

I stood up and brought her to my side, "Its okay, honey." Hell if I knew it was. But what could I say? I quickly started dialing.

"Who are you calling now?" She asked.

I looked at her before pressing send, "Your father." I started to ring. "Sesshomaru Takahashi you better answer!"

Finally he picked up, "_Miss me so soon, my love?_" He asked.

"Now's not the time for love talk! We have an emergency!" I yelled into the phone and Rin covered her ears grimacing.

"_What's wrong?_" He demanded. "_Are you alright? Is it the baby? Is Rin okay?_"

"Shut up and let me talk!" I yelled, "Maybe if you didn't change your number _again,_ you would have heard Kagome's cry for help, and not have me yell at you and make Rin go deaf!"

He groaned, "_What about my hearing? Wait…what's wrong with Kagome?_"

I rolled my eyes, "Glad you decided to join the conversation. Kagome called just now and something happened to her. I don't what the exact specifics are, but I do know that the slut Kikyo is involved. Kagome's uncle did something to her. And whatever it is he did, it's made Kagome to ashamed to even say anything. But I got a pretty damn good idea."

He growled, "_I'm at work here in Tokyo. But I'll rip that man apart for harming my little sister._"

"I'll be coming with Rin on the jet." I said going grab my purse.

"_The hell you are, you're pregnant with my pup!_" He yelled through phone.

Two can play at this game, "I'm going down there whether you say so or not! Don't make have to chew your a-" I looked down at Rin and blushed, "touché over the phone. Because I am _not_ in the mood! I'll see you in five hours." I hung up the phone, shut it off, and then shoved it into my purse with a huff.

I looked back down at Rin and smiled, "Sweety go pack you bags and bring a few toys. We're going to Tokyo to see your daddy, uncle, grandma and, grandpa!" I thought for a couple of seconds and grinned. "And you future aunt!"

Rin glowed, "Kagome's going to be my aunt?"

I nodded, "If InuYasha straightens up soon enough, then yes." I then I ushered her up the stairs. "Go! Go pack!"

"Yay!"

My frown came back to my face as soon as I heard her bedroom door close. "Oh, Kagome." I whispered. "What did that man do to you?"

_Sesshomaru_

Kagura had just hung up on me with parting words. I groaned, _Stubborn pregnant female! I swear those hormones will make her do anything. _That was when her earlier words rung in my ears and growled, "I knew that there was something wrong with that so-called _uncle_." This was true. About three years after Kagome's family died in the accident and she had been living with us, we got a call at saying the court had found her uncle on her mother's side. Kagome said that she had no idea that she had an uncle. But it was family and she didn't need to move so she was all right with it.

To be honest, I never trusted the man. And now my suspicions were correct. _I'm coming, Kagome, hang on!_ I pressed a button on my office phone, "Mouiji! Cancel all of my appointments and meetings for the next _month. _I have some family matters to take care of."

"Right away, Mr. Takahashi!" She replied. _Time to go!_ I thought, and dove into my demon powers and aloud them to take me where I needed to go. I transformed into a large glowing gold orb and flew!

It didn't take me long to get there. Just a few minutes. I could hear the ruckus coming from inside and focused on the voices.

Her _uncle's_ came first. "I still don't get why the fuck you made me stop, Naraku!" _Naraku? _I guess that means that he used this man's name.

A new voice came up, "Like I said, Toshi." So _that's_ his real name. Let's have her stay down there and break. She won't even struggle when you fuck her later and make her _bleed._" I growled.

Toshi groaned, "I _wanted_ her to struggle. And _scream!_ If she just lies there, there won't be any fun." _Sick bastard!_

I heard a feminine sigh, "Boys, boys, stop fighting." _Kikyo that slut!_ "Stop fighting. By the next time we go down there. We finish the job after you have your fun with her, Toshi."

_That's it!_ I thought as I walked up the steps.

"You expecting someone?" I heard Kikyo ask.

"No." Toshi replied, just as I leveled the door with one kick. "Oh shit!" He said when he saw me.

"Oh fuck me! Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked shocked.

I looked at her and snarled, "You be quiet, slut." I looked back up at Toshi. "I hope you find a lawyer better then me, because if all goes my way. You'll get fucked alright. Buy the convicts who love fresh meat!" I looked back at the other two, "Same goes for you two!"

Toshi's eyes widened, "Fuck that shit! I'm outta here!"

"Oh I don't think so." And I punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. As soon as he hit the ground I looked up at Kikyo and Naraku who flinched at my stare, "You two are next." And hit them both in the pressure points.

When they fell to the ground I pulled out my phone and called the police, along with an ambulance. As soon as I hung up I heard a whimper come from downstairs. _Kagome!_ I hurriedly ran to the basement door and knocked it down.

"Kagome!" I called out. No answer. "Are you in here?" I heard another whimper and decided to go down the stairs anyway. What I saw made everything in me freeze. I found traces of Kagome's torn clothes scattered all over the ground, used vibrators, and rope. _Oh, by all the Gods what the hell did he do to you?_

There was sob that came out from the corner and I turned around. There she was. Kagome. Once who was always so full of smiles and joy. Now huddled in a corner wearing nothing but sheet around her body. "Kagome?"

She looked up at me. Here eyes were red swollen with bruises tears. There was blood coming from her wrists and ankles where I assumed were from the ropes. "Sesshomaru," She whimpered, "I think I'm going to be sick. But I can't throw up in here."

"Oh, Kagome." I walked over to her and gently tried to move some of her hair from her face, "I am so sorry this happened to you."

She shook her head, "It was all my fault!" And she started crying.

"Kagome, don't say that!" I told her and brought her into my arms.

She covered her ears and started pant, "Please take me to the bathroom, Sesshomaru. I can still taste his…his…tongue! _Please!_" She cried into my shoulder.

Without another thought, I quickly took her to the bathroom and brought her to the toilet. As soon as leaned over the toilet she started wrenching everything she had in her stomach. Which didn't appear to be much. When was the last time she had eaten?

I held her hair from away her face and gently stroked her back. As soon as she was done she flushed and tried to stand. She didn't have much luck so held onto arms and helped her. Gods, she clutched that she around her like it was a lifeline. I frowned at her, "Kagome, you know I'm not going to hurt you, right?"

She nodded slightly, "Yes, I know you won't hurt me. But I just don't anyone to see my body. _Ever_ again. Not anybody."

I stroked her back , "You'll need to let the doctors see you, Kagome. Or else they won't be able to help you."

She shrugged and then walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror. She glared at her reflection. "I don't think I want _any_ help anymore."

I narrowed my eyes, "Well you're going to get it anyway." There was a pound on the door. "That's the police. Stay here and I'll make sure that they leave you alone."

She was still looking at her reflection when I left the bathroom. I let the police in just as soon as the criminals began to come to. When I let them pull out the cuffs I pulled out my phone and dialed. After about three rings…

"_Sesshomaru?_" InuYasha asked.

I took a deep breath. "InuYasha, you need to come down to Kagome's house _right now._"

I heard him sigh, "_I highly doubt she wants to see me right now._"

I growled, "I doubt that too. But it's not about whether she _wants_ to." I took a deep breath. "Though she's too ashamed to admit it, she _needs_ you, InuYasha"

His breath caught. "What the hell do you mean by 'ashamed'?" He demanded.

"Just that. Listen, InuYasha. You need to-"

I heard a loud _thump_ to a tile flow and froze. _Damn it!_ I barked into the phone, "Just get your sorry ass down here _now!_" I hung and ran to the bathroom. "Kagome!" I ran to the bathroom to find her on her side. I checked her pulse to find a steady heartbeat and breathed out a sigh of relief. _She's just fainted._ I ushered the paramedic to come over and have them slowly load her onto a gurney.

"Be careful!" I said. "I don't know how many injuries are under those sheets."

They nodded in understanding and gently started with an examination. I turned away so I wouldn't have to watch them remove the sheet. I sighed sadly, _InuYasha, you better not leave her side this time._


	9. Gut Wrenching Feeling, Claiming a Mate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**Gut Wrenching Feeling and Claiming a Mate**

_InuYasha_

I wasn't able to catch Kagome before she went home.I was hoping that I could get a chance to talk to her before it was too late. But I guess the fates weren't on my side today. Or yesterday. _Damn it all!_

Just as I got out of my car and walked up the porch, I could see my mother waiting for me at the door. When I made it up the steps she asked, "InuYasha? Did you get to talk to her at school today?" I shook my head. "Was she there?" I shook it again. "Do you think she's sick?"

I clenched my fists, "She's going into homes studies." She gasped, "She left before I even had a chance to talk to her."

"Oh, InuYasha," She murmured, "don't give up hope. Go talk to her tomorrow after she's had a chance to cool down."

I nodded, "I guess." I sighed, "Well, I'm going upstairs and taking a nap." I walked passed her and into the house.

"InuYasha." She said after me.

"Hmmm?"

She took a deep breath, "You need to make sure that you protect her from Kikyo. Who knows what that girl could do to her."

I raised my brow and looked back at her. "What could Kikyo do to her?"

Mother rolled her eyes, "She could taunt Kagome with lies, InuYasha. Since you broke up with her, it might ruin her rep, and she might take it out on Kagome."

My gaze widened, "How the hell did you know about Kiky's love for her reputation?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "I know because she brought it up _every time_ you brought her here."

I cocked my head to the said, "What the hell was I doing?"

"Staring at her to the point of drooling as if she were Aphrodite her self in the flesh."

I blushed, "Was I really that bad?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah." She ground out. "_Very._"

I hung my head, "Well its obvious now isn't it? I lost Kagome because of that."

She stroked my cheek, "Not yet, InuYasha. You _will_ get her back."

I smiled gently. "I really hope you're right, Mother." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed toward the staircase. As soon as I reached the first step, my iPhone buzzed. I pulled it out and raised my brow at the caller I.D. I pressed 'unlock' and answered, "Sesshomaru?"

He took a deep breath. "_InuYasha, you need to come down to Kagome's house_ right now."

I sighed, "I highly doubt she wants to see me right now."

He growled on the other line and I cringed, "_I doubt that too. But it's not about whether she _wants_ to._" He took another deep breath. "_Though she's too ashamed to admit it, she _needs_ you, InuYasha._"

My breath caught and I held the phone tighter. "_What the hell do you mean by 'ashamed'?_" I demanded.

"_Just that. Listen, InuYasha. You need to-_" I heard something plop into the ground. He cursed and then barked into the phone, "_Just get your sorry ass down here _now!" And with that, he hung up.

_What the hell was that? _What was wrong with…_Kagome!_ I shoved my phone back into my pocket. And ran out the door.

I didn't even bother with getting back into my car. I just used my demon speed. Screw the people who got freaked. I had to get to Kagome. I needed to find out if she was alright. _I'm coming, Kagome! Hang on._ I was almost there. I could see her street now. That was when I could hear the commotion. When I finally reached her house, almost everybody from the neighborhood was watching it. There was yellow caution surrounding it. And in the front of her house was an..._ambulance!_ My body felt like ice and I jumped over the caution tape and ran towards the house.

"Wait, son!" Said a policeman, grabbing my arm. "You can't go in there. Go back behind the tape."

I shoved him off, "The hell I will! That's my intended mate in there!" He grabbed onto my other arm. "Let me go! Kagome!" That was when I noticed three people

"Let him go, officer, that's my brother. He has my permission to be here." Shesshomaru's cool voice boomed from the front door.

The officer hesitated, "But, sir, it's not proper protocol! This boy is not family to the victim."

Sesshomaru glared daggers at him, "That _boy_ and myself are the closest thing to family that the victim will _ever_ have." Sesshomaru placed his hand on the cop, "Now let my brother go, or I'll dislocate your shoulder. Understand?"

The cop nodded wearily and released my arms. I pushed him off and turned to Sesshomaru, "Where is she?" Was all I asked.

He nodded his head toward the house, "She on the couch and asleep. If I had to guess, the reason she fainted was because of the shock she went through. So be as quiet as you can."

I closed my eyes, "Thank you, Sesshomaru. For everything."

He nodded then smirked a little, "Your intended mate, huh?"

I opened my eyes and clenched my fist, "I've been lacking too long to take her. My stupidity is what made me not make her mine sooner. My inner demon has called out to her since the day I met her. But I pushed it back, believing that it wanted to hurt her." I chuckled. "I should have known better. My demon didn't want to hurt her. No, he wanted to claim her. Just as I do. Just as I always wanted to. But was too blind." I growled, "And I only make action until _after_ she's been harmed!"

I felt his hand on my shoulder, "Brother, now is not the time to blame yourself. Right now, Kagome needs you. She is in terrible pain. Only you can help her."

I nodded. I walked up her porch steps and passed by another officer. The were lots of them here. Some were taking pictures while others were speaking with -I growled- Kagome's uncle, Kikyo, and some other guy I didn't know. _Kikyo was apart of this? That bitch!_ I was about to go over there and yell her ears off, then I smelt _her_. I stopped in mid-strike and turned around. When I did I froze.

There she was. Kagome. My best friend. My mate intended. She was lying on the couch while some paramedics were wrapping her up in bandages. _Oh Kagome._ I silently walked towards them. One looked up at me and asked, "Are you related to this girl?"

I galnced at him, "Not by blood."

He raised his brow, "Then I suggest you leave. This official business."

I snarled, "We may not be related by blood, moron, but she's my mate intended. Add to that, Sesshomaru out there is my brother and gave me permission to be here. So I suggest that after you're done bandaging her, you let me see her."

He nodded gruffly, "Alright. We're just about done. But it doesn't matter. We need to load her into the ambulance and have her taken in to see if there was any internal damage."

I flinched at the word internal. But collected myself, "Alright. But I'm joining her in the ambulance."

They didn't argue with me as they placed her on a gurney. I followed them and then shouted to Sesshomaru, "I'm going with Kagome to the hospital. I'll see you when you're done here." He nodded at me and then turned back into the house. I quickly hopped in the ambulance as soon as they loaded her in.

I looked down at her and took her hand in mine. _I am so sorry, Kagome._ I thought frowning. _This is al my fault. If only I hadn't been so stupid with going out with Kikyo. This wouldn't have happened to you. I wish I could turn back the clock and ask _you _out instead._ I squeezed gently; _I_ will _make you my mate, Kagome. Let's just help you heal._

The ride to the hospital took about fifteen minutes. To me it felt like hours. After they took Kagome out of the ambulance and rushed into the emergency room. I wanted to go in with her but they made me stay behind and suggested that I check her in. So reluctantly I did so.

I went back to the front where the main desk was. The receptionist was on the phone while _filing her nails?_ The woman giggled as she filed down a nail, "Oh really? No way, she has no chance. I am _so_ getting asked out by him."

_She must be an intern._ I tapped a claw on the desk, "Umm…excuse me?" I asked.

She looked up at me held her finger up, "Hold on a sec," she said to whoever was on the line. She put the phone to shoulder and raised her brow at me, "I'm sorry…" She looked me up and down then frowned at my ears. "Sir, but this is an important call. Wait one moment, please."

I raised my brow, "I would like to check in someone that was just brought in, please?"

She gave me an annoyed look, "Are you family to the patient?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, but the paramedic suggested that I do so. Since she _has_ no living relatives."

She sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, since you are not related to her. I can't allow you to check her in."

I gaped at her, "I just told you that the _paramedic_ suggested that check her in."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her nails, "I'll believe it when I hear it from the paramedic. Until he's done, please have a seat."

I slammed my hand on the desk hard enough to make her jump. I growled, "We may not be family by blood. Yet. She is going my mate. Even so, the paramedic is very busy. So, her name is Kagome Higurashi. Thank you very much."

She stood up from her chair and got right in my face, "Sir, I don't care if she going to be your…" She shuddered, "_mate._ You are probably lying through your teeth right now. Now unless you have good parents to get you a good lawyer, please _sit down._"

I smirked, "I do have good parents. And a good suggestion for a lawyer. I'm InuYasha Takahashi. My parents are InuTaisho and Izayoi Takahashi. Ring any bells?"

Her eyes widened, "Takahashi as in Takahashi industries?" She asked.

I nodded, "Oh yeah. And my half brother is Sesshomaru Takahashi. The most successful police officer of his generation. Hasn't failed a case _once._"

Her eyes brightened, "Sesshy? You're my Sesshy's little brother? Oh my gosh! How is he, has he said anything about me? I haven't forgotten about our date! I'm always in the audience during his court cases. I'm always sure to have my phone with me and record him. He is so HOT!"

I furrowed my brows, "You date my brother?"

She nodded and sighed in bliss, "Yes, indeed we did. He couldn't take his eyes off me he was so smitten. Still is."

I my brows went up, "You do know he's married right? For six years? They adopted a little girl a year into their marriage and are expecting a baby soon. And they're mates. _Life mates._ Meaning that they'll be mates forever."

She shook her head, "Oh I don't think so. My Sesshomaru and I have had a thing since I can remember. What do you think about that?"

I sighed, "If Kagura could hear you right now, those would be your last words."

She shrugged, "Other girls always were jealous of me because I had what they didn't. could take this _Kagura _on no problem."

"She would have you jammed headfirst into a garbage chute if she heard you say that." A deep voice said behind us and I grinned. There at the entrance was Sesshomaru, with a very irritated look on his face. "Miku, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand time. We are _not_ dating!"

The receptionist however positively glowed, "Sesshy! Baby, how have you been?"

I looked up at him, "Obviously she only speaks crazy."

He sighed, "I have a restraining order against her for stalking."

She pouted, "Come one, baby, I know you loved our date as much as I did."

He groaned, "Miku, that wasn't a date. I was having dinner and you sat yourself at my table without invitation. I told repeatedly to leave me but you couldn't hear it through all of your talking."

She kept pouting, "Awe come on, Sesshy."

"Don't call me that!" He growled and she jumped. "Now check in Kagome Higurashi _now_ or else I'll have you fired from here. And make sure that you never get hired anywhere else in Tokyo besides fast food restaurants or the sewers!"

She ran her fingers through the keyboard and typed hastily, "You got it! It was Kagome…?"

"HIGURAHSI!" We yelled at her.

She whimpered, "Yep, no problem." And she hit enter. "Kagome Higurashi. Done. Anything else?"

We shook our heads, "Nope."

Sesshomaru sighed, "While they're fixing up Kagome, InuYasha, I suggest you come with me down to the police station."

I snarled t him, "I am _not_ leaving Kagome!"

He snarled back, "There's no point in staying here right now."

"I want to be there for her when she wakes up!"

He grabbed my shoulders, "You _will!_ But I just spoke with one of the paramedics and they said they won't allow any visitors to see her for another two hours."

"Two _what?_" I demanded.

He shook me, "To distract you, I'm going to be questioning the suspects." His face hardened, "I'm going to need you to come with me and watch while I question them."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you nuts?" I demanded, "If I'm there while you question them, what I hear, I will not be able to control myself from ripping out their throats."

He grinned, "Indeed. That's what I'm planning."

My eyes widened, "While your questioning these guys, I'll be hearing, I'll loose it, and when I do I will attack them there head-on." I took a deep breath, "It will be at a _police_ station do you want me to get arrested?"

He shook his head, "It is against our laws for a demon to have abused another demon's mate. May they be male or female; another's mate is not allowed to be touched."

My eyebrow twitched, "But Kagome and I aren't mates. I haven't even claimed her yet."

He rolled hid eyes, "That's your own fault for your stupidity." He sighed a brow at my glare, "_You_ may not have claimed Kagome yet. But your demon has."

I furrowed my brows, "Come again?"

He glared, "Your demon? You know, that other part of your DNA besides your human part. Remember now?"

"No duh, smartass." I retorted, "What does my demon blood have to do with any of this?"

He huffed, "Alright, let me rephrase it. Your demon blood, hence your demon, claimed her the moment you met her. I noticed the moment you came home from school. That's how demons claim there mates. And they only choose _one_ life mate. Like how I claimed Kagura, and like how Father claimed Izayoi."

I sighed, "Okay, look I know this is a touchy subject but…if that were true, then why didn't Father and your mother stay together. Weren't they mates?"

He shook his head, "Father and my Mother were together because of an arranged marriage. Father never claimed her. They hated each other. He still regrets that he lost his virginity to her. Not that I blame him. My mother is a worthless slut. She hated the very sight of me as well."

I frowned, "I remember how you told me about it."

He nodded, "Yes. Despite how much Father hated my mother, he never regretted having me. As you know, he raised me on his own until he met Izayoi." I small smile lit my face when he began to tell me the whole story.

_Sesshormaru_

I looked at my brother as he gazed at me in wonder, "It wasn't long after I asked father the one question that had been plaguing my mind for years." I sighed into the memory.

_Father was tucking me in my bed when I finally had to ask him the one question. "Father?" I asked._

_He looked down at me, "Yes, Sesshomaru?"_

_I played with my fingers, "Do you hate me?"_

_He gasped, "Of course not, Sesshomaru! Why would you even _think_ that?"_

_I shook my head, "Because…I know how much you hate mother. And how much she_ _hates you. _And_ me. "_

_Father sighed and stroked my hair, "I am not fond of your mother, no. And I know that she's not fond of me either. I hated the very sight of her let along having to have an arranged marriage." He smiled, "But I don't regret. Not one bit."_

_I gaped at him, "But you hate her!"_

_He laughed, "Breathe, Sesshomaru. Do you want to know why I don't regret it?" I nodded, "Because, I got such a wonderful son out of it. You. Despite how much I hated my time with her, it was all worth it because I got you out of all of it. I have no regrets for what happened." He tweaked my nose. "Get some sleep now, son."_

_He got up from the bed and went over to the door. I couldn't help myself, "Father?"_

_He paused at the light, "Yes?"_

_I blushed, "Do you have hopes of finding someone you _would_ like?"_

_He thought for a moment, "I might. Who knows?" _

_One moth later_

"_Sesshomaru?" Father called from downstairs, "Come down here. There's someone I want you to meet."_

_I perked, knowing exactly who this was. Father had told me that he met a nice lady at the café. "Coming!" I ran right out of my room and down the stairs. Sadly, I missed the last step and tripped. Right onto my behind. "Owy!"_

"_Oh my goodness!" A symphony voice rang above my head. The next moment the woman lifted me up by the arms until I stood up straight. "Are you alright, sweety?" She asked._

_I looked up and blushed. She was pretty! She had long black hair that went down past her knees. Big brown eyes along with small red lips. I blinked a couple of times before I could finally speak. "Hi." I said._

_She smiled, "Well, hello to you too, little man. What's your name?"_

_I smiled back, "My name is Sesshomaru!"_

_She laughed, "I'm Izayoi."_

_I cocked my head to the side, "You're the pretty lady that Father was talking about, aren't you?"_

_She raised a brow and grinned at my father. Who was standing in the doorway red in the face. "Pretty lady, huh?" She asked him._

_He coughed, "Yes."_

_She laughed, "Why thank you very much." She looked back at me. "Well, Sesshomaru. You ready to go to dinner?" _

_I nodded, "Yes, please."_

"_Let's got then!"_

_Eight years later_

_It was happening! Izayoi had finally gone into labor. We knew that she was due soon. She had been roaming around the house to try and get herself a bit more…open. Yeesh. Once again, I'm glad that I am not a woman._

"_InuTaisho!" I winced at her screech of pain. Yep, very glad. "Get your sorry ass down here _now!_"_

_I took her hand in mine and squeezed gently, "Listen, Izayoi, he's coming down the stairs and he…gah! Ow! Izayoi, that's my hand!"_

_She glared at me, "I am going to _kill_ your father."_

_I tried to smile through the pain, "Hey, you helped." She glared even harder. "But its still his fault, yes. Eh heh heh. Father!"_

_Six hours later_

"_He's so beautiful." Izayoi cooed at the little bundle in her arms. "InuYasha. My new son."_

"_He has dog ears." Father said rubbing one of the little closed ears._

_I couldn't help myself, "May I hold him?" I asked._

_They looked at each other before smiling back at me. "Yes you may, Sesshomaru. Come hold your baby brother."_

_I slowly walked over to them and held out my arms. Father took my brother out of her arms and placed them into mine. I made a bit of an awkward cradle as he was given to me. He opened his small gold eyes and looked up at me. I looked at Father in a silent plea. _'Help me!'_ I mouthed._

_He laughed, "Say hello. Tell him your name."_

_I nodded and looked down at him "Uhm. Hello, InuYasha. I'm Sesshomaru your big brother. I'm going to help you become big and strong, just like me."_

_Father pouted at me, "What about me?"_

_I raised a brow at him, "You got the looks."_

_He grinned back, "So true."_

_I heard a little giggle in my arms and looked down at my brother, "You better get ready for a whole lot drama._

_Two weeks later_

_Damn! I'm going to be late and Izayoi is going to _kill_ me! I didn't even pay attention and ended up running into the new girl. Books and papers went flying all over the place. _Smoothe, Sesshomaru._ I quickly hopped up and helped the girl with her stuff. "I am so sorry!" I said picking up another paper._

"_No, I'm sorry." She said, "I got lost and didn't see you."_

_I sighed, "Again, my fault. I should have looked where I was going. I need to get to…" When I handed her back her book, I looked into her eyes and froze. They were so big and so…_red!_ It was like staring into a bunch of rubies._ _Her lips were blood red. Skin as white a snow, and beautiful black hair._

_I felt my demon blood roar as I continued to stare at her. _Could she be…?_ "Hi." I said awkwardly._

_She blushed madly. How adorable is that? "Hi."_

_My entire body began to tingle and I suddenly felt more drawn to her. "My name is Sesshomaru. And you are…?"_

_She cleared her throat before answering, "My name is Kagura. I cam from Hiroshima."_

_I nodded dumbly. I felt something. She did too. "Maybe you and I could get together sometime." I started blushing, "Uh, so I could help…you…around…the…school?"_

_She smiled brightly and my heart almost stopped, "I'd love to." There was some honking and she looked towards the parking lot. "Um, I gotta go. I'll see you later!" She called running towards the car._

_I smiled. Then froze, _Uh oh! I still gotta get home!

_Four years later_

_Four years. Kagura and I have been together for four years! After I spoke to Father about what happened he told me that I had claimed my mate. I was confused because I hadn't bitten her, but he told me that it was the soul connection that lays the claim._

_Kagura was on her way. We went to different colleges after graduation. We're both doing very well at the moment. She's studying performing arts while I do law enforcement._

_We decided to back home for a while and visit Father, Izayoi, and InuYasha. Apparently today was his first day of pre-school. I was very nervous. Since he's a half demon, I have no idea how things are going to turn out for him._

_When the car finally pulled up outside I quickly sat up and ran out the door. I opened the door just in time to see InuYasha hop out of the car. When he spotted me on the porch, he smiled, "Sesshomaru!" he yelled running to me._

_I grinned._ I guess it turned out alright._ "Hey squirt!" I yelled as he ran into my arms. "And how was your first day of school?" I stopped when I smelt a familiar scent. One I haven't smelt since I met Kagura. "InuYasha did you meet anyone _special_ today?"_

_He leaned back and grinned, "Yep! This girl named Kagome! She was really nice. She stopped a bunch of mean kids from picking on me. She told me that we're friends now. So I'm really happy!"_

_I looked at Father and Izayoi and my eyes widened. They looked at me with same look. Then father nodded. _

"_What's going on?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"_

_I shook my head and smiled, "No, InuYasha. Everything is great. That girl is going to be very very special to you."_

_He nodded happily, "Yep!"_

_InuYasha_

I was gaping by now, "What the?" I asked. "You mean to tell me that you could tell that my demon blood claimed Kagome as my mate by me _scent?_"

He nodded, "Yep. I felt the same way with Kagura. And father with Izayoi. It's very simple yet complicated. You're very slow." He became pissed, "And it was your denial that has gotten Kagome into this mess."

I frowned and had to fight the want to cry. I whimpered as I tried to ignore the urge to go and comfort my mate. _Kagome._


	10. Interrogation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**Interrogation**

_InuYasha_

"Are you sure about this, Sesshomaru?" I asked again.

He rolled his eyes. "I am very sure, InuYasha. Remember, according to demon law, you have the right to punish those responsible for harming your mate."

I raised a brow. "Do you want a bloody office?" I asked. "Cause that will happen. I guarantee it."

"I don't care about that. Besides, if things get too out of hand, I'll pull you off. No big deal." He said opening the door to the police station.

"Fine!" I grumbled and went in after him.

"Detective Takahashi," An officer said to him when we entered. "are you here for the reports?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, I'm here to interrogate the suspects."

The officer nodded. "The first one is ready for questioning."

"What's his name?" He asked.

The officer looked at his clipboard, "Toshi…Makuzosaki."

Sesshomaru's posture straightened. "That name sounds familiar."

The officer nodded. "Yes he ah…missed his court date after being arrested ten years ago. His charges were rape, stalking, sexual abuse, armed robbery, possession of illegal substance, and first and second degree murder. He had managed to escape from his cell. No one knows how though. And according to what we found with his fake I.D. he had going by the name Naraku Osakuji."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Doesn't that first name belong to the other male suspect?"

He nodded. "Yes. But _his_ last name Onigumo."

Sesshomaru nodded and took the file, "That'll be all, officer. Leave the rest to me."

"Yes sir." The officer said then left.

"InuYasha?" Sesshomaru called to me. "You will be in the recording room while I interrogate them."

"I hate this!" I muttered as he pushed me into the room. In the window I could see Kagome's uncle sitting at the interrogation table. His cuffed hands sweating on top of the table. His eyes darting all over the room.

I smirked. _Hah! You better be scared you disgusting rapist! Wait till Sesshomaru's done._ The door opened behind me ad I looked over my shoulder. "Father?"

He just looked grim as he closed the door behind him. "How are you, son?"

I frowned. "You know what happened?"

He nodded. "Sesshomaru called me as soon as you left the scene with Kagome in the ambulance." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "You have anything you want to say?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I already feel like an ass, Father. I know what I did to Kagome was wrong. But as soon as she's better, I plan on taking things slow with her. Who knows how long it will take for her forgive me. But I will wait forever. But I _will_ make her my mate. Nothing will stop me now."

He smiled. "It's about damn time."

"Shut up!"

He looked back at the window. "It's starting. Sit down."

I flopped into my seat. "You better hold me back in case I go crashing through that window."

He grinned. "I might just let you."

I just rolled my eyes as I watched Sesshomaru walk into the interrogation room. "It's nice to meet you, Toshi."

The man raised a brow. "We've met before, mut."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I met a fake Naraku. I didn't meet Toshi." He popped his knuckles. "Now on with my questions. Here's my first one. How did you manage to hack into the Higurashi family tree and place your name there?"

"I wanna talk to a lawyer." He grumbled.

Sesshomaru got in his face. "Not yet. Now answer the question."

Toshi took a deep breath and straightened his posture. "I had a friend in the phony I.D. business. After making an I.D. a birth certificate, driver's license, and passport, he managed to hack into the police records and added me as a family member to the Higurashis. I had him put me down as Kagome's father younger brother to lessen the suspicion. Thus, putting her in my…_care._"

I growled tried to stand up but Father held onto my shoulder. "Easy, son."

Sesshomaru slammed down the folder he had been holding, and pictures of abused women spread all over the table. "These faces look familiar?" He asked. No answer, the man just stared. "These are all of the women that you have either raped or killed." He looked at a paper that was from the folder. "It says here that you have raped twenty two women, and killed nine of them. They were all either children or teenagers." His finger dragged down the paper. "Lucky for you and your victims you came out HIV negative when you were finally arrested and put in custody."

"Fuck you!" He shouted.

Sesshomaru grinned. "Sorry, I'm a happily married man. And you're not my type. Other men in the cells however, your theirs. When we're done here, then you can ask them."

Toshi clamped his mouth shut. Sesshomaru continued on, "After you took in Kagome, you've been abusing her all this time for the past ten years. I saw the scars when I found her in the basement."

I growled. _Years? How had I not noticed? No wonder Kagome wouldn't let anyone come over._

"Now, Toshi, you are going to explain to me in every detail what you did to Kagome." Sesshomaru demanded.

Toshi grinned. "I'd love to." He hissed. "I get hard just thinking about it." _You sick bastard._ "Well first after Kikyo called me in a rampage after InuYasha had dumped her, she called up her _real_ boyfriend Naraku and decided to have the plan ring out. The plan was to have Naraku and I rape Kagome while she watched. But then she decided that she hated the idea of her man being all over her worst enemy. So she thought of a better idea. She'd let her man fuck her while I raped Kagome for their entertainment."

"After Kikyo and Naraku brought her to the house, I tied her to the chair."

Sesshomaru growled. "Well that explains the rope burns on her wrists. What else?"

Toshi continued on with the story. Giving detail after every disgusting detail of what he did to Kagome. How he'd hit her. How threatened to rape her. Everything.

By now, Father had a death grip on my arms. While Toshi was telling Sesshomaru I hand managed to bolt out of my seat and almost jump through the window. My demon blood roared in veins. Demanding to punish the one who had hurt my mate.

I was pulling against my father's strength. Trying to get free from his strong grasp. But to no luck. Probably with good reason.

Sesshomaru's phone began to ring while he kept glaring at Toshi. He pressed the button on it. "This is Sesshomaru…yes…she's what? Alright…I'll send them over." He turned to us. "You need to get to the hospital now. Kagome's gone. She wasn't in her room!"

"What!" I shouted.

Father grabbed my arm again, "Come on, InuYasha. We have to go. Maybe we can find her."

I pushed him off. "I _will_ find her!" _I'm coming, Kagome. Don't do anything stupid!_


	11. To Escape a Tainted Body

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**To Escape a Tainted Body**

_Kagome_

These monsters were chasing me. Everywhere I ran. Everywhere I turned, they were there. _Get them away from me. Get them away!_ They kept coming after me. _Please stop!_ I kept running. _Get away! _But I couldn't beat them. And they knew it. _Someone help me!_ No one can hear me. _Is anybody there? Please! _No one will find me._ Help!_ My legs became as heavy as trying to move two steal boulders. Me efforts became futile. _This can't be happening!_ The monsters were right behind me now. _Please don't hurt me!_ I am within their grasp. My legs give out and I fall to the ground in defeat. _No!_

_Oh yes._ A voice answered.

I looked up. _Who's there?_ I searched frantically for the voice. _Please tell me who you are! _I begged.

I heard the sound of footsteps come my way. The monsters began to fade into the air one by one. I could slightly see the figure of a woman walking towards me. _Who are you?_ I asked again.

Finally, the figure began to come into focus. But this was not the person I was expecting to see. _Kikyo?_

She smiled at me evilly. _Hello, Kagome._

My eyed widened at her. _What…? What is this?_

She laughed. _This is your mind now, Kagome. Can't you see?_ She spread her arms wide._ Your body has been tainted and destroyed beyond repair. Those monsters are the torment of your un-cleanliness. They have eaten through pieces of your mind as your body suffered from its permanent scars._ She pointed a cruel finger at me. _This little figment of you in front of me is the only pure part left. The only part that has managed to keep itself clean. _She gave me a onceover. _This is a very small percentage for such a big mind and body. You don't have much left to live for._

I shook. _What are you saying?_

She laughed again. _Theirs is no reason for you to live. You have nothing left to live _for._ So you might as well just die now._

I glared at her. _I have plenty to live for!_ And I knew just the thing. _I have friends. All of them who care about me. Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Kagura, InuTaisho, Izayoi and-_

_InuYasha? _She finished.

I nodded. _Especially him. I would without a doubt fight for him._

She grinned at me with pure evil. _I wouldn't waste your time with that, Kagome._

I forced myself to stand up. _Why wouldn't I? He's my best friend!_

_Don't you mean…was?_ She asked.

A huge jolt of pain soured through my body and shattered my heart. She laughed again before saying, _Did you really forget? He chose me over you, you pathetic little girl. Now come on, Kagome. I know that you're not that stupid._ She blew at her nails. _Add to that, why _would_ he want to be friends with you now? What with what you are covered in. You are soaked from Toshi's touch. He will always linger on your body. That will never go away._

She walked up to me and jabbed me in the chest with her finger. _Don't waste your time, Kagome. You'll dirty everyone and everything. _Her smile became lethal. _You are nothing to him, Kagome. Not now, if you ever were. What with how tainted and disgusting you are, no one will think twice about coming near you. You are an abomination to the world. So do us all a favor and die._

She used that one perfectly manicured finger and pushed me back. I didn't fight her. I let myself fall into the dark void that would swallow me whole. Letting it take whatever that was left of me. _She's right._ I thought._ Why should I fight to live when InuYasha won't accept me? Why _would_ he accept me? Why would anyone accept me?_

_I truly _should_ die…_

"Miss Higurashi?"

_Huh? Who is that?_

"Miss Higurashi, can you hear me?"

_Yes, I can hear you._

"I'm not getting a response, doctor." The voice said.

_I just said I can hear you, lady. What else do you need?_

I heard footsteps come toward me. "She's coming to, Nikimo." It was a man. "She just needs to react to her surroundings first."

_What the…?_ That was when I could feel that I was lying on something soft, yet not that comfortable. I flexed my fingers once and curled them into a fist. I felt around next to me and I could feel a soft blanket.

"You see, Nikimo?" The male said. "She's finally waking up."

_Where am I?_ I furrowed my brows and tried to open my eyes. Why were my eyelids so heavy? I couldn't open them. I gave it another shot and almost got it. I took a deep breath through my nose and gave it one last go. _Got it._ I blinked once…twice…three times, trying to get things to come into focus. But all I could see was a light blue. What was this?

"I see you are finally awake, Miss Higurashi." The male voice said.

I looked up and finally found the voice to the man. "Where am I?" My voice sounded hoarse for some odd reason.

He smiled gently. "You're safe. You're in the hospital."

My eyes widened. "The hospital?"

He nodded. "You were taken here by the ambulance. Do you remember anything that happened?"

I shook my head slightly. "My mind is a little fuzzy."

He patted my leg. "You suffered some minor injuries but no worries, nothing too terribly damaged. You have one cracked rib, some scratches, rope burns on your wrists and ankles, and a few bruises here and there but other than that you're just fine."

When he was talking and telling me of my injuries, my mind wandered off back into realization. _I remember now._ I thought as my mind clouded. _Kikyo, Naraku and Toshi had tortured me. And I wasn't able to fight Toshi off. What is _wrong_ with me?_

"Miss Higurashi?" The doctor asked.

I looked back up at him. "Could leave me alone for a moment? I need to think."

He nodded in understanding. "Of course. Take all the time you need." He ushered the other nurse to follow him out the door. Before closing it he said, "Press that red button next to you if you want anything, okay?" At my nod he shut the door.

My shoulders started to quake as the first hit of tears attacked me. _It's all over!_ I thought._ Any hopes I had. My dreams. All gone!_ I turned to my side and curled into a ball. Letting the pain and grief eat my soul and whatever being was left of me. And if what Kikyo said was right…there wasn't much left.

My sobs quieted down to small tiny sniffles. I wiped away the remainder of my tears when my thoughts finally became clear. _I need to die._ It was the only way. I couldn't let InuYasha see me like this.

I quickly got up out of the bed and gently took out the IV. I ran to the drawers and pulled out some nurses clothes. Who know they had some there? Interesting. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I hastily took off my hospital gown, not daring to look at myself in the mirror. I knew it was not something to look at.

No underwear. Damn it!

Oh well who cares? I'm going to die soon anyway. But that was another issue. I pulled the big shirt over my head and pulled the pants up my legs. I put the socks on my feet and the nurses shoes came on next. When I was done I closed the toilet seat and sat down. How was I going to do this?

Cut my wrists? Too obvious.

Hang myself? Too creepy.

Drown myself? Too slow.

Drug overdose? From what I heard too painful.

I banged my head against the wall in frustration. If I did any of these, they would find my body. _What am I supposed to do! _Then it hit me. _The lighthouse!_ There was a restricted area that led to a cliff. I fiddled with my fingers as I contemplated what to do. _If I jumped off the cliff…then no one would find me. I could easily crack my skull open. And when I die, I'll sink to the bottom of the sea. _I say that it would be the perfect way to go.

It was settled then. I unlocked the bathroom door, tried to fix the bed, grabbed a baseball cap that was randomly sitting there for some reason, put my hair in a bun, and was out the door.

The nurses wouldn't be able to tell if I was actually a patient. Not with these clothes. But just in case, I made sure to walk quickly to the elevator. Couldn't take any chances and see if anyone could recognize me. As soon as I was inside, I pressed the button for the lobby. I felt in the pockets and pulled out some yen. Well wasn't that nice? Enough cash to get me a taxi and take me to the lighthouse. Wonderful.

As soon as the elevator beeped and the doors open, I didn't waste anytime. I quickly ran out the doors and hailed the nearest taxi. Once it stopped, I climbed in and gave the driver the address of my intended location.

Once he drove off away from the hospital I had to use all my strength to fight back my tears.

_This is it. I'm going to die. And no one will miss me. Maybe this is a good thing. I should have never been born anyway. Not with this tainted body. It's time for me to die._


	12. Open Your Eyes and Save Her

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**Open Your Eyes and Save Her**

_InuYasha_

"How stupid can those damn doctors be!" I shouted to Sesshomaru as we all drove back to the hospital. "Aren't they supposed to keep an eye on her?"

Sesshomaru looked at me through the rearview mirror as he drove, "They said that she had rummaged through the cupboards in her room. Meaning that she must have found a nurses uniform and walked out. She probably even tied her hair up so no one would notice her. Apparently it worked because no one did."

Father spoke up. "Can't they possibly look at the security footage taken by the cameras? They have one in every room."

Sesshomaru shook his head and turned the wheel, making the car enter the hospital parking lot. "They said that the camera in her room was malfunctioning. So they could not get anything no."

"How long did it take for them to notice that she was missing?" Father asked.

Sesshomaru put the car in park and unclasped his seatbelt and got out, as did the rest of us. "The doctor spoke to her after she woke up at 8:02 and then when he checked on her later it was 8:55."

"What the hell!" I punched the ground, cement cracking where my fist hit. "That's almost an hour! Why didn't he check on her sooner than that?"

"InuYasha," Father said. "She could have left within ten minutes of the doctor's departure. We don't have anything to follow up on. So don't blame the doctors for this."

I growled at him. "Someone needs to become more aware around here! How the hell can they be so blind?"

A loud slap was heard just as soon as I felt the burning on my cheek. The impact was so hard that I was thrown backwards and landed on the ground. I rubbed my cheek where I was hit and glared up at my brother. His arm was still bent towards himself as he looked down at me. His cold stare bore into mine as I yelled. "What the hell was that for, Sesshomaru!"

His cold stare hardened. "You have no right criticize the doctors when it comes to blindness, brother."

"Sesshomaru," Father scolded.

He glared back at him. "He needs a serious wake up call, Father. And he hasn't had a full dosage of it yet. His eyes are still as drowsy as ever."

"The hell I am!"

He looked back at me and snarled, "If the doctors are blind, then you must be both blind and deaf. I've met men and women who have completely lost their sight and are far more observant then you!"

"Where are you getting at, Sesshomaru?" I demanded, getting to my feet.

His gaze saddened. "You abandoned Kagome. You left her behind for that wretched girl Kikyo. Completely forgetting her mere existence. Everything that you two shared over the years since childhood. After everything that Kikyo did to Kagome, you still chose her. Being ignorant of Kagome's feelings for you."

I clenched my fists. "Sesshomaru, I know what I did was wrong. I'll do everything that it takes in order to make it up to her!"

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "You need to do much more than that, InuYasha! Much more." His grip tightened. "You have no idea how much pain she went through."

I looked up at him, my eyes watering. "How would you know?"

He closed his eyes. "She would call me. Every other night after work, she would call me. Or Kagura. Whoever was available to talk to. Someone who wasn't within her usual surroundings. An 'outside voice' she called it. Each time she called and would talk about what you were doing with Kikyo, both Kagura and I could hear the pain in her voice. When you began to ditch her and your other friends for Kikyo, was she was reaching her peak."

"I was hoping that maybe you would find the way back to her on her birthday, that things would go back to normal. But then you forgot your promise to her." He opened his eyed and his cold stare returned. "Of all the selfish things, InuYasha, that was low. You left her alone when she needed you most."

As my body shook he raised a brow. "How do I know?" I nodded. "I sent her an e-mail that night wishing her a happy birthday, and to see what she and you had planned to do. She replied telling me that you forgot, and that you rather be with Kikyo. I knew then that you had crossed the line."

I felt tears gather up in my eyes. "I have no answer as to why I did those things. But I regret more than ever. All I want now is to hold Kagome in my arms and have the world vanish around us."

Sesshomaru's face softened and he pulled me into his arms and held me close. "You might need to do just that, InuYasha."

I wrapped my arms around his back. "What do you mean?"

He sighed into my hair. "When I saw her, InuYasha, she looked so…_defeated._ It was like she had given up on life. She was scared and alone. She even flinched away from me when I tried to help her. She is broke beyond repair, InuYasha. She is giving up on life right now as we know it. Only you can save her."

I sobbed. "How?"

He pulled away and grabbed my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "You have to connect your soul to hers. You will need to enter her mind in order for you to reach the deepest depths of her soul. You need to re-awaken the light that was taken from her. Only you can do that."

It finally clicked. _My dream!_ "I know where she went!"

He narrowed his eyes but father was the one who asked. "Where?"

I pulled away from Sesshomaru. "She went to the cliffs. I know it!"

Father looked grim. "Are you sure, InuYasha?"

I nodded and placed my hand on my heart. "I can feel it. She…" Ice hit my chest. "she's going to jump."

"No," he whispered.

I nodded and turned my head towards the west. "I'm going. You guys want to come fine, but stay out my way."

I could feel Sesshomaru grin behind me. "Spoken like a true male. About damn time."

"Shut up." I growled.

_Kagome_

_I'm here._ I thought staring over the edge cliff. _So now what?_

I had never actually looked over the edge before. So seeing how high it was now was a huge slap in the face. I couldn't help but keep staring at those rocks. _Will I feel a lot of pain when I hit those? Or will I hit a major artery and die immediately?_

I groaned and dropped to my knees. "How could it have come to this?" I looked at my wrists. "Oh yeah. Right." My life was already ruined. No point in staying any longer.

I had been standing here for maybe twenty minutes. Or was it longer? I didn't know. And frankly I didn't care. Not like anybody was going to come looking for me anyway.

I wrapped my arms around my self and shivered. "Why is this so hard? Why am I hesitating?" I sniffled. "It's obvious I have nothing to live for. So why?" I stood up again and walked towards the edge.

"Why don't you jump already?" I voice asked behind me, and a shiver rose up my spine.

I turned around to see the core of my hatred. "Kikyo." I whispered.

She grinned. "In the flesh. Now, as I was saying, why won't you jump?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure."

She laughed. "Do you need some persuasion? I'd be happy to give it to you."

I rolled my eyes. "You've already persuaded me to come here. I don't think you need to do anymore."

"_Kagome!_" A all-too-familiar voice shouted in the distance.

"Oh no." I whispered. _InuYasha!_

"Damn it!" Kikyo cursed then turned to me. "Jump now!"

But I couldn't. For some reason I was frozen where I was standing. I couldn't move! _Why is he here?_

Just then, I could see a flashes of silver running towards us. The one in the lead had to triangular dog ears on top of his head. _He's here._

His face slowly came into clarity. Every perfect etch of his handsome features was coming into view. But it was his eyes that held me immobile.

Behind him could see two more heads of silver coming this way towards us. _Sesshomaru and InuTaisho._ My fists clenched. _Why did they come here? I don't if I can go through with it if they tell me not to._

"Kagome," InuYasha murmured, pulling my attention away from them. "step away from the ledge."

I sobbed. "No."

He looked pained. "Please, Kagome." He held out his hand toward me. "Come with me."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to hurt anymore!"

He flinched but kept his pace steady. "I know that I hurt you, Kagome. I regret it more than anything else. But please, let me try and fix it."

"No!" I covered my ears. "It's not just you! My entire being is destroyed. There's hardly any of me left! I've been corrupted."

He growled. "There is nothing in this universe that could ever corrupt you, Kagome." His eyes softened. "You are one of the purest souls that ever walked the earth."

At that Kikyo snarled at me, "Don't forget, Kagome, that you didn't fight Toshi off. You can still taste him on your lips can't you."

My body shook as bile rose up my throat. Tears left my eyes and I nodded. "I can."

She smiled again, "Do you think he would really want to have you if _he_ could taste him?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Kagome, don't listen to her!" InuYasha shouted. "There is nothing that would make think any less of you."

"What about me, InuYasha?" She asked him. "I made you think less of her. You loved me so much that you forgot your promise to her. With me you didn't even need her."

"Shut up!" He said then turned to me. "Kagome, please don't do this."

I dug my nails into my arms so much, I began to bleed. "I have no reason to live anymore."

"You have me!" He insisted.

I looked back up at him. "I am now unworthy of you love if I ever was."

"You will never be unworthy to me!"

I shook my head. More tears fell. I slowly walked backwards toward the edge.

_Sesshomaru_

_Damn it, InuYasha, if you're going to do something, do it quick!_ Kagome was getting closer and closer to the edge with each passing second.

I took a quick glance at Kikyo and froze. Her hands were beginning to glow pink. Just like Kagome does sometimes.

Then it hit me. _She's going to attack Kagome!_

As she lifted her arm and aimed at Kagome, I ran as quickly as I could. Without a second that, I rammed my body into her side, making her miss.

But then it all happened in slow motion. Her beam of light wasn't aiming for Kagome. But the ground under her.

"InuYasha, look out!" I shouted. But it was too late. Already the ground shattered where the beam hit the earth. The ground below us began to shake.

_InuYasha_

I had not time to process what was happening. The ground seamed to have exploded in front of me. I used my arms to block my face from getting hit by any of the rocks.

I heard a yelp and looked up. I saw Kagome falling backwards as the edge of the cliff began to break off.

My body spoke for me as I ran after her. "Kagome, _no!_"

Her eyes quickly met mine and she gave me on last painful glance. More tears left her eyes before she slowly closed them in submission. As I got closer she seamed to getting farther. I watched her hair fly around her face as she began to fall.

The closer I got to her, the farther down she got. As soon as I reached the edge I wasted no time jumping down after her. As I dove down after her I reached for her. "Kagome!"

She didn't acknowledge me. She just let herself fall to the ocean below us. When I finally reached her I pulled her into my arms and held her against my chest. Once I could see that blue coming closer I cradled her head to my neck and tightened my grip on her.

When we hit the water it was like slamming into a wall. The waves were as strong demons as we swirled around in their strength. I never let loose of my grip on Kagome though. Never again was I going to let her go.

I could only pull away for a second to see her face. Her raven hair was a dark cloud surrounding her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. She has fully submitted herself to the death that was about to come.

_You have to connect your soul to hers._ Where Sesshomaru's words. _You will need to enter her mind in order for you to reach the deepest depths of her soul. You need to re-awaken the light that was taken from her._

I cradled Kagome's face in my hands and brought my face closer. My long silver hair surrounding the both of us as I got closer to her. Without anymore hesitation, I pressed my lips against hers.

There was a huge blast of energy from within us as it connected. I could feel both of our souls respond to it. I tightened my arms on Kagome and pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss.

A few bursts of the energy consumed us both, and then I let the darkness swallow me when I slowly pulled away from her. I wasn't even able to register the two strong arms that grabbed the both of us and pulled us out of the water.

_Sesshomaru_

_What a damn fool! _I thought as I flew out of the water, keeping both InuYasha and Kagome in a firm grip. Their drenched bodies lying limp in my arms.

As soon as I landed back on the remains on the cliff, I can see that Father had already knocked Kikyo out.

I gently lied InuYasha and Kagome on their backs on the ground. They were both still breathing, but they were unconscious. I then noticed that their fingers were interlaced, but not in a firm grip.

"Are they alright?" Father asked looking over my shoulder.

I sighed. "He has entered her soul. Now he has to try and bring back the light that she once had. And it will take a lot of convincing." I stood up. "If he fails. They will _both_ be lost."

Father frowned. "So we wait?"

I nodded. "We wait."


	13. To Bring Her Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**To Bring Her Back**

_InuYasha_

I felt drowsy as I swirled around in the world of nothingness. I was floating…I think.

Wherever I am now is a total mystery. All I can see is complete and total darkness. Nothing. There wasn't anything within eyesight so far. I don't even remember why I'm here in the first place.

"_InuYasha…_"

_Huh?_ I knew that voice. It was the voice that my heart became content to all these years. _Kagome._

She started again,

"_InuYasha, where are you_?"

_I'm right here. I'm here, Kagome._

"_No you're not._" She said."_You never were._"

That was when everything came back to me. Kagome had escaped the hospital and ran to the cliffs. She wanted to commit suicide. Then Sesshomaru, Father and I showed up. Just in time to have her pause. Then Kikyo shot a blast at us, throwing us both off the cliff. I jumped after Kagome. Taking her into my arms as we fell into the dark cold ocean water.

I had connected my soul with Kagome's. I had entered her mind. And I needed to get her back and save her.

I took a rough grip on reality and tore my eyes open. I shouted, "KAGOME!"

I looked around and things began to come into focus. Little by little, I could see shapes. Finally my feet touched the ground, or whatever the hell it was that I was standing on. I hastily searched around for Kagome. Hoping I could find her…anywhere.

I was horrified at what I saw. Her world was all destroyed. I was standing in what used to be a flower field. It was now crumpled and black. All of the flowers were wilted and sad.

I could see a cliff where a waterfall was supposed to flow down from. But instead it was a river of black tar falling from it, landing into the large tar lake.

The sky was filled with in pitch black darkness with hints of red in it. The lines of red made it look as if it had veins of fire running through it.

It was a wasteland.

I held back tears that began to cloud my vision. Kagome was such a beautiful person. From the inside and out. Always full of hope and happiness. She must be in so much pain to have her world destroyed like this.

And it was all my fault.

"Help me!" Someone shouted.

I lifted my head up and looked around. _Kagome?_

"Someone help please!" She begged.

I started toward the noise. "Kagome! Where are you?"

"Help me!" She said again.

I ran faster. "I'm coming, Kagome!" I didn't know where I was going. I just kept following her cries of pain.

A huge gust of wind threw me to the ground and I fell to my knees. I looked behind me to see that pieces of her world were breaking away and fading into nothing. _Oh no!_ I had to get to her fast. Or else she'll fade away along with everything else in here.

I tried to yell again. "Kagome!"

My ear twitched in the wind when I heard an evil laughter above me on one of the mountain peaks. My soul was also having a reaction to it. _There!_ Without much though, I jumped onto the rocks and began to climb my way up the mountain. My destination was at the top. I just knew it.

My soul was calling to Kagome's. And hers was answering to my cry.

It seemed like forever until I finally reached the top of the mountain. When I climbed over the remaining rocks I froze.

There were Kikyo, Hoshia and Naraky surrounding a limp body that was chained to a pole. They all appeared to be laughing at it.

_Kagome._

They had been torturing her!

With one roar of fury I ran over to them. Knocking them out my way as I reached for her. Once I made it to her I stroked her hair. "Kagome?"

She didn't answer. Her bangs covered her eyes as her head laid limp while she hung there. Her hands were chained above her head on the pole. Making movement nearly impossible for her. Either that or she gave up.

I shook my head. _No._ I reached for her restraints. _I won't let her give up._

"Well well, InuYasha, it seems you came just in time." A voice purred behind me. It was Toshi. "She's finally given up on living. Now the remainder of her soul will fade with rest of this world." He chuckled. "If you don't leave, you'll be sucked away too."

I pulled the chains from the pole and Kagome's still body fell into my arms. I gently cradled her in my arms and held her close. I could finally see her eyes. But there was something wrong. There was no life in them. The light had died. She was staring blankly at the sky above us.

I lifted my fingers to her cheek. "Kagome?" She didn't respond. "Kagome, can you hear me?"

"Who are you?" She whispered.

I furrowed my brows. "You know me, Kagome. I'm InuYasha. We've been best friends since pre-school."

"Not to mention the man who abandoned you for _me._" Kikyo said. "Do you remember?"

Kagome frowned at that. "Oh…_him._" Those lifeless eyes met my gaze. "Why are _you_ here?"

I gasped but held it down. "I'm here to help you, Kagome."

She shook her head. "No one can help me now. I am destroyed beyond repair."

I shook my head. "No you're not! I refuse to believe that!"

Naraku spoke up. "How can you refuse when you are the main cause of her destruction, InuYasha?"

I looked up at him and snarled, pulling Kagome closer to me. "I made a mistake. But I am here to make amends to her."

They all began to laugh as the wind picked up. All of their hair waved crazily as it became stronger. More pieced of Kagome's world broke apart and faded away.

Toshi barked out a laugh. "Your efforts are useless, InuYasha. Just give up!"

They didn't even fight the wind when it pulled them away into the void.

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome groaned and shook her head from side to side while InuYasha just laid there motionless as Father and I both watched them.

"What do you think is happening, Sesshomaru?" Father asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know, Father. I can't even be so sure if this is a positive or negative sign. Kagome is very restless whilst InuYasha is calm. This probably means that he has finally reached her. And she's letting herself go."

"Damn it!" he shouted. "We have to do something."

I sighed. "Father, all we can do is wait and hope that InuYasha can save her. We just need sit patiently."

"Easier said then done." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "So true."

_InuYasha_

"Kagome, _please_ say something to me." I begged her as I rocked her back and forth. She still hadn't moved an inch since I pulled her from the pole.

She shook her head. "There's nothing left to say. I have no reason to live."

I shook her. "That's not true! You have a lot to live for."

Those lifeless eyes blinked up at me. "What do I have?"

I growled. "You have people who love you. Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, my parents, Sesshomaru, Kaugra, their daughter Rin. All of those people who love you and care for you. You also have… _me._"

She furrowed her brows. "You?"

I nodded and buried my nose into her neck. The wind roared around us. "Yes, me. I made the biggest mistake of my life by leaving you alone and going after Kikyo. Nothing is more painful than the knowledge that I was the reason for betrayal you felt. I want to take back everything that I did. But there's something that I want more. Something I need to say."

Those eyes widened. "What would that be?"

My lids lowered. "I love you, Kagome." She gasped. "I always have and I always will. I want you to be my mate."

Her eyes filled with tears. "InuYashammph!"

I didn't let her finish because I pressed my lips to hers in a soft kiss. She whimpered against my lips, but I just caressed her face in encouragement. I tangled my fingers into her raven hair and pulled her closer.

Her fingers curled themselves into my shirt as she pulled me closer to her. I smiled against her mouth as the wind began to die around us.

_Sesshomaru_

There was a pulsation below is and we froze.

I looked at InuYasha and Kagome's hands where their fingers were interlaced. All of a sudden both of them clasped their fingers tightly.

I gasped. "It's working! He did it!"

_InuYasha_

I pulled away from Kagome gently and removed a strand of hair from her face.

She was smiling brightly and then looked down at her hands. With a flash of light, the chains disappeared from her wrists. Above us, the black void vanished in an explosion of purity.

The light spread all around us. Restoring the world that had been lost. The fields had returned to the beautiful green grassy plains that showed. The depressed flowers all came back to life with blossoms of love.

The tar waterfall became cleansed and was restored to its peaceful blue.

The black and red sky faded away into a kind sky with white clouds.

I smiled at Kagome as her torn clothes vanished and were replaced with a dress so beautiful that was fit for a goddess.

"InuYasha," She murmured. "You really mean it."

I nodded and nuzzled her neck. "I really do. Now lets get outta here. They're waiting for us."

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah."

I landed back into my body with a huge _pow!_ I groaned and lifted my hand to my aching…everything.

I looked up at Sesshomaru who was grinning at me. "Did it work?" I asked him. "Oof!" I was tackled back down to my back and attacked with a strong kiss.

I relaxed against Kagome's lips and grinned when she pulled away. She was smiling brightly at me.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." I muttered and pulled her into my arms.

"Whoa." Father muttered. "I take it that it was a success."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I guess so. About damn time!"

I ignored them. I was too busy holding my mate in my arms. Enjoying one of the best moments of my life.


	14. Sealing The Bond and Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**Sealing The Bond and Twilight**

_InuYasha_

_Two Weeks Later_

"For the hundredth time, InuYasha, I'm fine!" Kagome said again.

I sighed as we placed our backpacks on the carpet in my room. "I was just asking, Kagome."

She rolled her eyes and plopped herself on my couch. "Again? Twelve times in one day?" She asked. "You're pushiness is more of a pain than my wounds were."

I winced as I remembered how sever her condition was a few weeks ago. I closed the door and then sat down next to her. "I can't help it, Kagome." I murmured and wrapped my arm over her shoulders, pulling her to me. "I almost lost you. And it was my fault. I don't want to go through that again."

She snuggled into my embrace. "I forgave you, InuYasha. Isn't that enough?"

I rested my cheek on top of her head. "Not until I make it up to you in every single way possible. I was fool to have let you go and go out with Kikyo." I kissed her hair. "And I intend to make sure that you will be as happy as you can be."

She pursued her lips. "Well I can think of one way for you to make it up to me."

I rubbed her arm. "Yes?"

She looked up at me and grinned. "You could order pizza while we watch Breaking Dawn Part 1."

My eyes widened in horror. "You have got to be kidding me." I begged.

She giggled. "Nope."

I groaned. "You're killing me here!"

"Oh come on!" She said. "It's not that bad!"

I raised a brow at her. "There are vampires that _sparkle._ Vampires do not sparkle!"

She began to laugh harder. "They do in Stephanie Meyer's world. And vampires are awesome. Sparkly or not!" She grinned. "I am _so_ Team Edward."

I slapped my forehead. "But Ayame is Team Jacob."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course she's Team Jacob. He's a wolf, and she's a wolf demon! And Sango is Team Switzerland. She likes them both."

I rolled my eyes. "If that's the case, what teams are Koga and Miroku?"

She sighed. "Koga is Team Leah and Miroku is Team Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jessica, Angela, Leah, and Emily." She raised her brow. "Well you know him. He's basically Team Twilight Girls."

I nodded. "True. But I'm not watching it."

"But you promised!" She pouted.

"It sounds stupid!" I insisted.

"You've never seen it!" I froze. "You haven't even read the books!" _Awe crap!_ At my silence she laughed. "Ah ha! You know what this means?" Oh Gods no! "We're watching them all!"

I raised a brow at her. "I don't own _any _of them!"

She grinned. "Oh, but I do. I brought them with me when we packed my stuff back at my house." To prove her point, she went to one of the bags that was in the corner and pulled out four DVD cases. _Oh this is going to suck._ She eyed my phone. "You might want to order some soda while you're at it."

I groaned but pulled out my phone. "Fine! But you owe me."

She tapped her chin. "I'll sleep in here with you and we can cuddle."

One of my ears twitched. "Okay deal."

She giggled. "I thought you wouldn't mind that." I rolled my eyes.

_Four Hours and Four Twilight Movies Later_

Okay okay, so I'll admit that the Twilight movies weren't that bad. Twilight wasn't too bad… that was until Edward had Bella in the most perfect position then pulled away at the last minute. And at the prom where he was going to bite her but didn't. I was like "Really! Why didn't you bite her?" I would've.

New Moon pissed me off. After the mishap at Bella's birthday party, Edward jets. What the hell! Then Jacob, having gone through a growth spurt, starts putting his moves on her. When their lips were close together I was practically kissing the TV going "Don't do it! Don't do it!" Then the phone rang and I relaxed. And when I saw that it was Edward I was like, "No! It's not Bella it was the other guy!" When he was about to go in the sun in Italy I was saying, "Bella, hurry up!" After their little reunion that little girl Jane creep me the hell out.

Eclipse was pretty cool. Until Jacob became all possessive over someone that wasn't even his. Claiming that she didn't know what she wanted. That pissed me off. And when Bella and Edward were about to get it on, then he stopped, I almost ripped my hair out. Then when he was all mellow when she kissed Jacob? What the hell? Then he made a good point about why then I cooled down.

Breaking Dawn was bad ass. That scene where Edward broke the bed was freaking hilarious! Then when she woke up the whole room was destroyed, that look on her face was priceless. Then once again he spoiled the mood by pointing out her bruises. Then he was avoiding her the whole honeymoon. I loved it when she was trying to seduce him with the lingerie that Alice had packed for her. Shoot. If Kagome was trying to seduce me by modeling some lingerie, I wouldn't stuff my face in the pillow or cover her up with a blanket. No, I would have jumped from the bed and threw her on it. And have my way with her for a whole twenty four hours.

We were passed the part where Bella had already delivered their baby Renesmee. And Jacob had just imprinted on her. Good. Keep him away from Bella. But now he was after a little kid. Not good.

Bella was going through her transformation. Her skin was filling back where it should. The venom was re-aligning her bones. Her hair was growing out and re-gaining its color. Her face was now beginning to fill out.

She was completely fixed up. She went from a fragile human to a vampire goddess. She was now going through all of her memories as a human with Edward. Afterward, it settled on a memory with her as a baby with her parents in their youth. Then it showed a flower close and the entire household went still as you heard her last heartbeat. It went from Alice and Jasper, to Carlisle and Esme, Rosaile Emmet and the baby, and then to Jacob. (Did I get the order right?)

It finally settled on Edward for a second before it went back to Bella. The camera zoomed in on Bella's face. Getting a close-up of her eyes. Then finally…boom! Red eyes! And then… "What the hell!" I shouted as the credits came up.

Kagome tilted her head me when I jumped up from the couch. "Something wrong, InuYasha?"

I pointed to the ending credits. "Yes, there is! How could they end it like that? How dare they! I am going to kill them!" I looked back at her. "When does the next one come out?"

She raised a brow at me. "You mean you want to know?"

I growled. "Yes! Now tell me."

She blew her nails. "November 16th of this year."

"Say what!" I blew out. "You have got to be kidding!"

She shook her head. "Believe me, when I saw this, I thought the same thing too." She stood up and took the remote from me when I tried to click at the TV. "No more Twilight for you." And turned it off.

"Hey!" I protested as she threw the remote onto the couch. "Put it back on!"

She waved her finger at me. "We'll look at the preview tomorrow, InuYasha. Right now I'm going to go change. You should too. Then we're going to snuggle."

I sighed. "Fine."

She giggled. "I fell accomplished. I got you into the Twilight Movies."

I raised a brow at her as she walked off. "It took a lot though."

I heard her laughter come from the hallway. "Not really. As soon as she started talking you were glued to the TV. That was until the pizza guy showed up. Then all you could think about was stuffing your face."

"Very funny." I muttered.

"I heard that!" She shouted and I flinched.

"Sorry!" I shouted back and decided to that now would be the best time to change clothes.

I decided to just stick with my pajama pants and go shirtless. She loved it when I went shirtless. So I'll give her the pleasure of cuddling with my sexy abs. I settled my self under my covers and waited patiently for her.

Five minutes later she strode in with her pink P.J's. She had on a simple T-shirt and fluffy pajama pants and some white socks.

She looked up at me and I gestured her with my index finger for her to come over. She blushed and slowly walked over to my bed.

I scooted over slightly, lifted up the comforter and patted the empty space next to me. "Come lie down with me, Kagome." She nodded slightly and then went under the covers. She then nestled herself against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her to pull her closer.

I nuzzled my nose into her hair. "Comfy?"

She nodded and her nose tickled my chest. "Mm hmm."

I kissed her hair. "Good."

We laid there for a few minutes before Kagome lay a soft kiss under my chin. I growled in approval brought my lips down to hers. She moaned against my lips and I rolled us over so I lay on top of her.

I let my tongue slide out and rub it along her lips, asking for entrance. She slowly complied, allowing her lips to open slowly. I then let my tongue slip passed them and rub stroke itself along hers.

She gasped slightly but I just pulled her closer. Encouraging her. Finally her tongue met mine in a battle for dominance. We pulled away slightly as our tongues twirled around the other, seeing who would win.

I indeed was the one victorious. In result I forced my lips back against hers and let my tongue explore her cavern. Feeling every inch of her mouth. She tasted exquisite. Like Honeydew. I loved having her like this. The taste of her lips against mine. The feel of my body along hers as I have her under me, it all felt so natural.

My erection then made itself known when it created a tent in my pants. My eyes widened in shock and I pulled away to see if she noticed.

Yep, she did. Because her face was dark scarlet.

"Sorry," I murmured. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She shook her head. "It's alright. I'm actually amazed."

My eyes widened. "Why?"

She shrugged, "Because, you know what Toshi did to me." Her eyes closed. "I can sometimes still feel his hands on me." When I growled she opened her eyes. "But when you hold me, it feels like it disappears."

I smiled and stroked her cheek. "I think you're the only one who could actually give me this."

"Did you have sex with Kikyo?" She asked suddenly.

I stopped stroking her cheek. "What?"

She looked up at me. "Did you?"

I sighed but shook my head. "No, I did not. She wanted to, but I didn't."

She let out a breath in relief. "Good, I'm glad."

I chuckled. "Yeah, me too. Now I can save myself for the woman I love."

She blushed again. "Really?"

I nodded. "You are the only one I would give it to."

She smiled as tears piled up in her eyes. "That's the one thing Toshi didn't get to take from me. Because Sesshomaru came and rescued me. I still have my virginity thanks to him." She took a deep breath. "I had always intended to give it to you. Because I never loved anyone like I loved you."

I smiled gently and kissed her tears away before they could escape her eyes. "I love you, Kagome." I murmured.

She sniffed. "I love you too." She then reached her hand up and held my cheek. "Make love to me, InuYasha."

I pulled away from her shocked. "Kagome?"

She shook her head as tears fell. "Please, InuYasha." She begged. "I still can't stop thinking about what he did to me. When I'm with you, he fades away. But when I dream, he's still there. Waiting for me. Taunting me." He eyes met mine. Again. "Help me, InuYasha. Replace his touch with yours. Reassure me that its only your hands that can now touch me. Please."

Without anymore words I pressed my lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Showing her my answer rather than tell her. I moaned against her lips as her hands roamed my chest in interest. I let my fingers slip under her thin shirt and stroke her smooth skin.

She moaned as soon as my fingers met her flesh. I let my hand travel higher before I took her bra-covered breast into my hand. With one last lingering kiss to her lips, my lips traveled to her chin, below her jaw, down her neck, and to her collar bone.

In irritation I slipped her shirt off of her head. She shivered as the cold air touched her skin. But I just shushed her with another kiss. I trailed my hands from her breasts down her stomach to her pajama pants and let my fingers slip into the waist band. She sat up suddenly and blushed as I slowly pulled them down passed her hips.

"Inu…InuYasha…" Here eyes widened as I slipped them off her feet. No she only remained in her pink undergarments.

"Shh." I murmured. "It'll be okay. I promise I'll be gentle."

She nodded and I pulled her close to me. As her face was hidden against my chest, I reached for the clasp of her bra. With one easy flick, it came undone and the clasps snapped away from each other. And since it was strapless, her bra fell down to her waist.

She gasped and pulled away from me, lifting her arms to cover her now exposed breasts. "Don't look!" She said blushing madly.

I smiled gently. "Why not, Kagome?"

She shook her head. "It's embarrassing." Her head lowered. "I'm not beautiful. My breasts aren't as big as Kikyo's are. There's nothing special about them."

I kissed her cheek. "They're yours. That alone makes them special. Everything about you is special to me." I tried to look at her face. "Will you let me see?"

No answer, she just continued to look away. I decided to play with her. "Are you going to move your arms, or will I?"

She blushed but still didn't move. So I took matters into my own hands. I took both of her wrists in my hands and pulled them down to her sides. I then pushed her back down to lie on her back. She looked at me in shock and then glared. "You cheated!"

I smirked. "All's fair in love and war. And it looks like I won this war, love." I balanced myself above her to see what I had finally revealed. And I was struck speechless. Her breasts were creamy white and perfectly round. And on the top of each of them was a little pink hardened bud that craved attention. She was perfect. "You're beautiful." I whispered staring down at her.

She looked up at me with so much innocence. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really." It was then I noticed a long deep scar that started from above in between her breasts and down to the bottom of her ribcage. "Kagome?" I asked and placed a finger on the scar. "Where did you get this?"

She shivered. "Remember in sophomore when I couldn't play any sports for two weeks?" At my nod she continued. "Well Toshi wasn't very please about me accidently spilling some of his beer. So as punishment, he used his pocket knife. I don't need to tell you the rest. Still think I'm beautiful?"

I pressed my lips to her scar. "Very." I dragged my tongue from the start of her scardown to where it stopped. "Nothing will change that." I then brought my lips up to her breast and gave them a small peck. I let my tongue slide out and run across her nipple.

She gasped as I took the small little bud into my mouth and sucked strongly. She arched her back, pushing her breasts further into my mouth. I took her breast into my hand and gave it a little squeeze and felt it pucker between my fingers. I gave her nipple one last lick before switching to the other one, giving the same attention.

Kagome bit her lips to keep herself from crying out pleasure. That was when a new scent filled my nose. And it was coming from in between her legs. I lifted my head from her breast to look down at her covered nether region. I crawled down her body and allowed myself to get a good whiff of the aroma of her arousal.

I could see that her juices had already soaked through her panties. "Oh, Kagome." I purred. "Will you let me take these off?"

At her slow nod, I curled my fingers into the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them off. When they were finally passed her feet did I allow myself to gaze at her.

She was hairless. I couldn't believe it. "Kagome…you have no hair."

She shivered. "I don't know why. I went to the doctor and he said that everything was strange. He said it might have been my hormones, but we took a test and he said the results are normal. So I don't know why I'm like this." She took a breath. "Is that bad?"

I shook my head at her. "Nothing could make you bad, Kagome." I pressed my fingers against her flesh and sighed. "Kagome," I moaned. "you're so wet." I let one finger slip passed her wet folds and enter her heat. She gasped as I slowly let another finger into her body. I slowly slid them in out, making her more moist.

The entire time Kagome was moaning as her flesh held onto my fingers. I then slowly pulled out my fingers and brought my now soaking fingers to my lips. While keeping my eyes connected with Kagome's, I brought my fingers to my mouth and began licking off her juices. Savoring her taste.

After I was done, I couldn't help but stare at her flesh. I have to at least have a taste. As I leaned down Kagome's hands came up and tried to push me away. "What are you doing?"

I raised a brow at her. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

She still tried to push me away. "I don't think that's a good idea!"

I snorted. "Well I do." And lowered my mouth. The first sweep of my tongue made my erection pound in my pants. She tastes even better here. Her sweet nectar was soothing and warm as I swallowed. I dove my tongue deeper into her dripping cavern. Feeling her writhe against my mouth made my erection want to burst.

With one last lick, Kagome arched her back off the bed and her thighs spread even wider. Then her juices spilled out of her in a full rush of pleasure. "I see that I just made you come, Kagome." I said shrugging out of my pants.

"Shut up." When I crawled back on top of her, her eyes widened is our skin touched. "You weren't wearing boxers!"

I smirked at her. "I never wear them to bed." I raised a brow. "Didn't I tell you that?"

She glared at me. "No!"

I shrugged. "Oops."

She rolled, "Oops shmoops!"

I kissed her forehead before meeting her eyes. "This is going to hurt, Kagome. Are you sure? We can stop."

She shook her head. "I've wanted to do this with you for a long time. You're the one, InuYasha. Please don't have me wait anymore. But," She blushed. "will you put on a condom first?"

I chuckled. "Yeah." I reached under my bed and pulled out a box. I took out one of the condoms that was inside. When I was about to put it on Kagome raised a brow at me. "What?"

That brow went higher. "I thought you never had sex before."

I blinked. "I haven't."

"Then why do you have a box of condoms under your bed hmm?" She asked.

"Ah!" I sighed. "Sesshomaru gave these to me after what happened two week ago.

"Oh." She blushed. "Okay." She looked away as I put it on.

I removes a strand of hair from her face. "I'll be gentle, Kagome. I promise." I aligned myself at her entrance. I gently pushed forward passed her nether lips, slipping further and further into her entrance. When I reached her barrier I paused. She nodded slowly, and that was the encouragement I needed. With one quick push forward, I ripped through her virgin barrier. The smell of blood met my nose.

"Ow!" She gasped and dug her nails into my back to prevent me from going any further.

I buried my face in her neck. "I'm so sorry, Kagome." I stroked her hair gently. "Let me know when you want me to move."

She shivered. "Give me a minute okay?"

I nodded and kissed away the tears that now filled her eyes. "Take all of the time you need, Kagome. I'll wait as long as you want."

After about maybe two minutes she wiggled under me. "You can move now, InuYasha. Just go slow, okay?"

I nodded. "I will." I lifted myself onto my arms and pulled myself out. With one quick thrust I pushed back into her, deeper. I pulled back again thrust forward.

I groaned as walls held tightly onto my flesh. "Gods, Kagome, you are so tight."

She blushed. "Well you're very big." She gasped as I began to increase my pace.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not ceasing my movements.

She nodded and smiled. "I'm wonderful." Tears leaked from her eyes. "We're together. I could never be happier."

I smiled at her. "We are finally one." I interlaced our fingers and held her closer. I sat up, pulling her with me while keeping us connected. She gasped as my flesh went deeper into her.

Her arms wrapped around my neck as I raised my hips. "InuYasha!"

I kissed her. "Don't think about it." I grabbed her hips and held her closer. She moved against me with fluid motions. Her breasts bounced against my chest as we began to speed up our movements. My arms tightened around her as her breath came in quick pants.

"What's happening?" She asked.

I groaned as I sped up my movements. "You're about to come, Kagome." I moaned. "So am I."

Within the minute her breathing stopped before she let out a large moan. In the next moment her juices came pouring out of her opening and all over my flesh. She fell limp against the bed in exhaustion, but I wasn't done.

I kept up my pace while never letting her go. With one last thrust deep into her body I groaned as climaxed. After I was finished pulled out of her and slipped off the now slimy condom and tossed it away.

I lifted the blanket over us and pulled Kagome into my arms. "I love you, Kagome."

She smiled against my chest. "I love you too, InuYasha."

I kissed her hair and let sleep overtake us. Taking us into the world of dreams. And with Kagome in my arms, the dreams will be magical. Nothing is better than this.


	15. Together Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**Together Forever**

_Kagome_

I was in heaven. Nothing could compare to how I feel right now. I was in the safe circle of InuYasha's arms. His chest was pressed along my back. Hips touching hips. His arms wrapped tightly around me.

What time it was I had no idea. But it was a good thing it was Saturday. Or else who knows how late we'd be to go to school.

My thoughts were interrupted by butterfly kisses that were being pressed against my shoulders and back. "Good morning," I murmured as he moved my hair aside and another kissed pressed the back of my neck.

"Indeed it is." He replied giving me another kiss. "And how are you this morning?"

I giggled as one of his hands rubbed slowly along my arm. "I'm wonderful. A little soar though."

He stopped. "Are you alright? Oh no! I was too rough." He began to get up but I grabbed his arm.

"InuYasha," I scolded. "it _was_ our first time. Skin did break on my part. It's normal."

He didn't relax but he did resume his position. "Sorry." He said. "But I can't stand the idea of hurting you. I already did that once. I don't want to do that again."

I kissed his arm. "Don't worry about it." I said. "I'm sure it'll go away soon."

He nuzzled her nose into my hair. "Actually, there's one more thing I have to do."

I craned my neck to look at him. "What?"

He sighed. "It's going to hurt."

I raised a brow. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath before meeting my gaze. "I have to bite you…" His finger touched the base of my neck and shoulder. "here."

I blinked. "For the mating mark?"

He looked confused but he nodded. "Yeah. How did you know that?"

I shrugged. "I saw Kagura's a couple years ago. She told me about how when Sesshomaru marked her." I blushed. "She didn't give me specific details though. She basically told me that she he bit her there. Making his claim on her official. She even gave him one."

He blinked in amazement. "That's basically it yeah." He became serious. "This will bind you to me forever, Kagome. You need to understand that. You won't be a regular human anymore. You'll be like my mother. You'll have the lifespan of a demon. And in our case, since it's a dog demon, you'll live forever in your youth. Just like me."

I frowned. "Does that mean that we'll live passed Miroku and Sango?"

He shook his head. "There's something you don't know about Miroku."

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

He rolled over to lie on his back and I rolled to my side to follow him. "Well…"

I raised a brow waiting and he sighed. "You know how he has pointy ears?"

"Yeah." I said. "He said that they were birth defects from when he was born…" At his look I stopped talking. "What?"

He let out a huge breath. "He a full fledge air demon."

My eyes widened. "Like Kagura?"

He nodded. "They're cousins."

I bolted up. "Say what!"

His hand shot up to cover my mouth. "Shh!" He hushed. "Do you want the whole household to wake up and find us like this."

"Mmph…mmm!"

He lifted his hand. "What?"

I huffed. "My bad…but seriously?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Their moms are twins. Ever notice? Here." He reached on the nightstand and picked up a framed picture. "That's them."

I took the picture in my hand and scanned it. There were two adult identical female wind demons standing side-by-side. On either side of them were male demons I assumed were their mates. The women on the right had a young teenage girl smiling shyly at the camera. With his arms wrapped around her waist was…was… "Is that Sesshomaru?" I asked.

InuYasha nodded. "Yep. And that girl is Kagura. This was a year after they met. As you can tell her family adores him. But look at the other female wind demon. What is she holding?"

I looked in her arms. "A baby."

"A baby boy." He corrected.

I shrugged, "So?"

He hit his head. "A baby boy."

My jaw dropped. "That's Miroku?"

He grinned. "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked gaping at the baby Miroku who was looking at the camera like it was an alien.

He shrugged. "I thought you might have been able to sense it."

I shook my head. "Did you forget? Toshi had me keep my priestess on low pro."

He growled. "Yeah I remember."

A grin grew on my mouth. "So when Miroku and Sango mate, they're pretty much covered."

His brow rose? "What makes you think they'll mate?" At my look he nodded. "True."

Everything happened so fast. One second I was leaning beside him, and then next…he had me under him. "Kagome, are you ready to become my mate?" His gaze softened, "Because I want to do it now."

I nodded slowly. "Yes." I bared my neck. "Make me yours, InuYasha."

Without anymore words, he leaned down towards my neck. He gently brushed his lips along my pulse point, giving it a long slow lick. "Mine." He growled before digging his teeth deep into my neck.

I gasped as the power of his aura flowed from him into me. His clawed fingers tangled themselves into my hair, keeping my neck bared. I gently lifted my arms and stroked his long silver mane as it covered our bodies.

I could feel his flesh harden again as I once again became wet in my nether region. Once he pulled away he licked away the remaining drops of blood. Then his lips came down on mine as we began to let our bodies do the talking.

We will be together forever.


	16. FYI

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha's characters or the story.

**FYI**

**This is for 2Fyee**

**Look I was talking about my 'Sacrifices that We All Make' story! Not this one. I have more than one story! So don't jump to conclusions and call me a TWIT! And she liked that story and made a little add-on. I just asked het not to use the same name I used for Kagome's father in that story!**

**If you don't believe me than ask inukagslover709**


End file.
